Lagrimas de amor
by kira.renge
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde el asunto de los dragones...Lucy esta dispuesta a decirle a Natsu que lo ama pero sus esperanzas seran destruidas sin ni siquiera poder confesarse...
1. decepcion

_**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima-sensei, ya que amo su manga me dedique a crear una historia la cual la base en un supuesto final inventado por mí para su manga, espero que lo disfruten…en esta historia puede que no participen todos los personajes, pero se nombraran algunos de vez en cuando.**_

**Capítulo 1: Decepción**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde los juegos mágicos, eclipse y los dragones. La paz ha vuelto a reinar en todo Fiore… más aun el bullicioso gremio ubicado en Magnolia el cual ha vuelto a brillar con todo su resplandor, después de que todo terminara Fairy Tail pudo recuperar su antiguo gremio y muchos de los que se fueron volvieron el maestro los recibió con los brazos abierto… Fairy Tail volvía a la vida después de mucho tiempo.

Todos festejaban (cosa común en ellos), bebían y bailaban hasta incluso una que otra pelea, en la barra de aquel gremio una chica de rubios cabellos conocida como el hada estelar de Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia reía y disfrutaba de aquella fiesta.

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

2 Años han pasado y muchas cosan cambiaron…empecemos por el gremio que hace 2 años era nuestro enemigo "Sabertooh", aunque nadie lo cree este gremio ahora es nuestro más fiel amigo Sting paso a ser el nuevo maestro de este, su viejo maestro fue asesinado por su propia hija…minerva la cual al caer en su propia malicia dio fin a su vida, bueno de vez en cuando Sting y Rogue vienen de visita al gremio haciendo incluso más ruidoso el lugar, Blue Pegasus…bueno sigue igual que siempre, Lamia Scale no hay mucho que decir al respecto solo una cosa y es que Lyon renuncio a Juvia y al parecer él y Shelia están saliendo en secreto eso fue lo que me conto Wendy, todos los demás gremios siguen igual cada día fortaleciéndose más… de vez en cuando Kagura y Millianna vienen visitar a Erza, me sorprendí mucho no esperaba que Kagura fuera una persona tan tímida y cariñosa… casi lo olvido Jellal, Meredy y Urtear después de su gran desempeño fueron perdonados por el consejo y su gremio Crime sorciere fue nombrado como un gremio legal en el cual Jellal es el maestro, otra cosa Jellal volvió a su puesto de Mago santo al principio se negó pero al final lo acepto.

Bueno nosotros Fairy Tail no hay mucho que decir ya que incluso con el correr de los años no hemos cambiado en lo absoluto, solo que ahora ya no son solo 4 magos de clase S hace un años Cana fue nombrada para la sorpresa de todos como maga de clase s, al parecer después de entrar en contacto con el Fairy Glitter su verdadero poder mágico despertó bueno de todos modos ella es la hija del mago número uno del gremio Gildarts Clive… lo más interesante que a pasado en el gremio es que se han formado una que otro pareja.

Empecemos por Wendy después de los juegos Doranbart hablo mucho con ella y quedaron como buenos amigos, Doranbart ve a Wendy como su hermana pequeña y la quiere mucho con sus visitas me he percatado de que Romeo se pone muy celoso estoy segura de que el ama a Wendy.

Juvia y Gray están comprometidos y en un futuro no muy lejano es muy probable que se casen. Erza y Jellal bueno ellos no perdieron el tiempo y se casaron casi a la semana después de que Jellal fue perdonado, Elfman y Evergreen ellos si están casados incluso tienen un hijo el cual muy pronto cumplirá un año, Laxus y Mira-san al parecer para la sorpresa de todos han estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que hace un mes los pillamos con las manos en la masa, Happy y Charle todavía no formalizan su relación al parecer Charle dice que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo (la vida de los exceeds es más larga que la humana) para eso, Gajeel y Levy hace solo unos días se casaron en secreto cosa que devasto a Jet y Droy, todo el gremio está brillando con todo su resplandor, mi amado Fairy Tail es sin duda el mejor.

Bueno y Yo he mejorado con los años ya estoy a punto de ser capaz de abrir 4 puertas al mismo tiempo, Loki y capricornio me han ayudado tanto en mi resistencia física como mágica el maestro me dijo que ya podría participar en el examen para ser mago de clase S este año.

Soy realmente feliz, pero lo que realmente me hace feliz es estar todos los días con el hombre que amo Natsu Dragneel aunque todavía no le he dicho nada de mis sentimientos me atemoriza un posible rechazo de parte de él, pero no más hoy se lo diré sin falta.

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Lucy se paró de la barra y con su mirada comenzó a buscar a su pelirrosa mago de fuego, al no encontrarlo le pregunto a Mira

-Mira-san ¿Has visto a Natsu?-

-mmm creo que lo vi yendo a la enfermería el gremio- le respondió con una de esas sonrisas que la caracterizan

Lucy camino hacia la enfermería, por cada paso que ella daba su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban, al llegar a ella se fijó que la puerta estaba entre abierta… curiosa comenzó a mirar lo que pasaba pero su corazón no estaba listo para ver aquella escena.

**Punto de Vista: Lucy**

Al parecer Natsu no había cerrado la puerta, no entre solo mire por el espacio, divise a Natsu parado en medio del cuarto su rostro estaba rojo, me dispuse a entrar pero oí como Natsu empezó a hablar no podía creer lo que oía

-Te amo, siempre desde hace mucho es que te amo- dice Natsu completamente rojo

No podía lo que oía y es mas no podría creer a quien se lo decía, Lissana, era ella a quien Natsu dirigía aquellas palabras, podía ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lissana, camino lentamente hacia Natsu toco su mejilla dulcemente y beso su frente, los dos comenzaron a reír tímidamente y al instante se abrazaron, ya no podía seguir viendo y solo Salí corriendo de allí... del gremio.

Llegue a mi cuarto me deslice lentamente apoyada en la puerta estaba en shock y poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer… Natsu amaba a Lissana y ella le correspondía ya lo sabía siempre lo supe pero no lo creía, no, yo no quería creerlo solamente, llore y llore cuando de repente una luz ilumino mi cuarto, era Loki al verme dijo.

-sentí que algo malo pasaba, ¿dime que paso?- me dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-me han rechazo, me han roto el corazón- le dije con una sonrisa forzada envuelta el lagrimas

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?- me decía Loki impactado

-tu y yo sabemos quien, para ser sincera me han rechazado sin poder llegar a confesarme-

-si es así tu todavía tie…- le interrumpí sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Ama a Lissana- le dije mirando el suelo dejándolo sin palabras hasta que

-Lucy yo...- trato de tocar mi cuerpo pero no se permití

-No me consueles recuerda que estas saliendo con Aries y ella es muy buena para que tu la lastime- le dije

El rostro de Loki se enrojeció, me reí suavemente, pero volvía a mi estado lúgubre y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

-Loki ¿Te podrías quedar hasta que me duerma?- le dije son mirarlo

No escuche su repuesta, el me levanto del suelo y me deposito en mi cama cubriéndome con las sabanas y el acostándose sobre ellas junto a mí, su cálida mano me calmo hasta que me dormí, estaba triste y decepciona, mi amor había terminado sin ni siquiera comenzar, al menos quería tener un lindo sueño.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

La fiesta ya estaba acabando y todos se disponían a regresar a sus casas, mire a todos lados y ella no estaba, ¿Dónde rayos se metió Lucy? Pensé, me dirigí donde se encontraba mi equipo el cual estaba conformado por Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle y Lucy quien no se encontraba.

-¿Han visto a Lucy?-

-No, desde hace rato que no la veo- contesto Erza mientras comía un pastel de fresa

- La última vez que la vi se había parado de la barra- comento Gray

-Aye- afirmo Happy

- Yo la vi salir del gremio hace ya bastante tiempo, Natsu-san- dijo Wendy

-No pude ver su rostro, pero parecía que algo le preocupada- dijo finalmente Charle

-Ya veo, debe estar en su casa- finalice la conversación y me marche

Lo último que dijo Charle me dejo un tanto angustiado ¿Le abra pasado algo a Lucy? , camine por las calles de Magnolia hasta llegar a su departamento el cual como siempre tenía la ventana abierta, salte al techo y me dispuse a entrar pero algo me retuvo y era una escena bastante desagradable…Loki estaba recostado junto a Lucy mirándola con una sonrisa mientras esta sujetaba su mano junto a su cara, me dispuse a entrar y acabar con esa escena

-¿Qué haces Loki?- al verme me lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, vete- me dijo mientras se paraba

-No, no lo hare-le dije con un tono duro y respondió con una mirada asesina

-vete o te saco a golpes-

-inténtalo- y comenzamos a pelear

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Un fuerte ruido me despertó, Natsu y Loki estaban peleando a golpes menos mal que no estaban usando magia o hubieran destruido mi cuarto

-¿Qué se supone que hasen?- le dije bastante molesta

Pararon al instante, al parecer hoy no era mi día de suerte la persona que menos quería ver estaba parado frente a mi mirándome molesto.

-Natsu ¿Podrías irte de mi casa?- le dije desviando mi mirada

-No, hasta que él se vaya- respondió apuntando a Loki

-Él no se ira, se quedara conmigo-le dije cortante haciendo que Natsu se molestara mas

-Entonces me largo- me dijo molesto

Caminaba hacia la ventana, no puede evitar poner una cara de tristeza…en ese momento recordé algo que una vez me dijo el maestro.

-¡NATSU!- Grite haciendo que este volteara -Mañana reúne al equipo hay algo que debo decirles-

Me miro confuso pero asintió y se marchó todavía un tanto molesto, Loki que seguí parado comenzó a hablar.

-Lucy no me digas que harás eso- me dijo mirándome

-Sí, le voy a hacer caso al maestro eso es lo mejor…creo- dije mirando el techo de mi cuarto

-mmm, no importa lo que elijas yo siempre te proteger-

Le sonreí y me volvía a acostar quedándome profundamente dormida…. Mañana será un día realmente decepciónate pensé entre sueños.

A la mañana siguiente estaba parada frente al gremio inhale mucho aire y me dispuse a entrar.

-Esto será lo mejor-

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Bien este es el primer capitulo de esta historia...por favor dejen sus comentarios no importa si son buenos o malos toda critica es buena el titulo de proximo capitulo es "Es mejor asi" gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo...nos vemos**


	2. Es mejor asi

_**Capítulo 2: Es mejor así**_

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Todavía estaba molesto por lo que había sucedió anoche, estaba realmente irritada pero aun así reuní al equipo como me lo pidió Lucy ninguna sabía que es lo que ella quería decirnos la curiosidad nos estaba matando. Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entro Lucy mirando hacia nosotros…sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho algo no andaba bien.

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Lucy se dirigió donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, Gray le indico que se sentara a lo que Lucy negó los seis compañeros miraban expectante su amiga curiosos por saber qué es lo que ella tenía que decirles, Lucy lo miro con algo de pena y dijo.

-Lo siento y Gracias-dijo esto causo el asombro de sus compañeros

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- dijo Erza mirando a su amiga

-Bueno es que hace más o menos 5 meses el maestro me dijo algo y yo..- La joven se callo

-Vamos dinos- insistió Gray

-Si es algo importante para ti te escucharemos, Lucy-san- dijo sonriendo Wendy

-Gracias- sonrió esta

- Bueno la cosa en que el maestro me pidió…no me aconsejo algo realmente importante que los involucra-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Natsu impaciente

-Bueno…yo…lo siento…pero dejare el equipo- dijo Lucy mirando hacia otro Lado

Los Seis se miraron entre si y sincronizada mente gritaron un ¡¿Qué?! Llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- dijo una muy sorprendida Erza

-¿Nos dejas?- dijo Gray mirando a la maga

-¿Por qué Lucy-san?- dijo triste Wendy mirando a Happy y Charle los cuales estaban realmente skoqueados

-¡No lo Permitiré! Iré a hablar con el abuelo- grito Natsu parándose

-¡No!- grito Lucy

-Lucy- volvieron a decir en coro su ex-equipo

-Ya lo había pensado, pero nunca me había decidido hasta ayer, lo siento pero necesito hacer esto… yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si sigo con ustedes nunca podría cumplir mis propias metas dependo mucho de ustedes- finalizo Lucy

-Esas no son razones- dijo cortante Erza

-Lo sé y lo siento-

Lucy saco de su bolsillo un pequeño dije con la marca de Fairy Tail el cual tenía los nombres de su equipo, los siete tenían el mismo dije era el símbolo de su equipoel cual se regalaron despues de los juegos magicos, Lucy lo dejo en la mesa dando a entender que lo que hacía lo haria enserio realmente dejaría el equipo.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir Lucy dirigiéndose a la oficina del maestro dejando perplejos a sus compañeros

_**Punto de vista: Lucy**_

Me duele tanto el haberlos dejado, pero debía hacerlo me dañaba el estar tan cerca de Natsu… no estaba mintiendo realmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y junto a ellos nunca podría alcanzarlos con mis propias manos.

-Lucy ¿estas segura?- dijo el maestro mirandome

-Si- afirme

Realmente nunca me di cuenta pero el maestro si, el me conto que mi nivel mágico es realmente increíble, pero al estar cerca de mis compañeros nunca lo liberaba, me comento que hasta es posible que este cerca del nivel de Gildarts…. ¿Gildarts? Que locura ni yo lo creí nunca pude ganar una batalla con mis propias manos, como diablos podría estar al nivel de ese tan increíble mago. El maestro puso en la mesa un papel… lo mire era una misión con una suma bastante alta podría comprar mi antigua casa e incluso me sobraría bueno pensé.

-Quiero que tomes esta misión- me dijo seriamente

-¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo no soy maga de clase S y ademas no estoy al nivel de Gildarts- le dije sin pensarlo mucho

El maestro me miro y volvió a mirar la hoja era una misión de rango SS y sobre todo era una de 100 años, suspiro y volvió a mirarme

-Lucy te confió esta misión sé que lo harás bien, no… lo sé, sé que lo harás y volverás en menos de 7 meses con la misión finalizada- dijo completamente serio

- no puede ser incluso Gildarts el cual tomo una fallo además tardo 3 años en volver-

-Ja, no te preocupes escogí esta misión especialmente para ti así que se lo que digo… no te voy a presionar-

Mire la hoja por muchos minutos en la oficina del maestro, el salió dejándome sola , pensé seriamente en ello y tome mi decisión…espere a que el maestro volviera…cuando entro me fije que venía con Mira-san se sentó en su asiento y me dijo

-¿Tomaste tu decisión?-

-Sí, lo voy a hacer- le mire decidida

-me lo imagine-dijo dando un suspiro aliviado

-Entonces procedamos-dijo Mira tomo la misión pude notar por un instante que su mirada fue de mucha preocupación

-¿Proceder con qué?- pregunte

-anunciaremos que eres desde hoy una maga de clase S-dijo el maestro

-¡NO!- grite y ellos me miraron

-¿Por qué Lucy?- me pregunto Mirajene

-No, no hasta que me haya marchado, si ellos se enteran trataran de detenerme-concluí

-tienes razón, esos idiotas lo harían- dijo el maestro juntando las manos

-hoy partiré, lo hare esta noche…ahora me retiro-dije finalmente pero me detuve-volveré en un año necesito tiempo para pensar también- el maestro no dijo nada solo asintió

Ya no hay vuelta atrás desde hoy mi vida dará un giro de 180 grados y nadie puede detenerme, estuve todo el resto del día en el gremio, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente ¿se olvidaran de mí?, ¿Cómo será el gremio cuando vuelva?, ¿volveré algún día?, ¿podré olvidarlo? Muchas preguntas cuyas repuestas solo me las dirá el tiempo tome mis cosas…mire mi cuarto por última vez…cerré la puerta dispuesta a tomar el tren que me llegaría a Hargeon tomando un barco que me llevaría a mi destino lejos de Fiore….Es mejor así…pensé…adiós mi queridos amigos…adiós mi amado Natsu.

**CONTINUARA….**

**_Sakura Hatsu, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, PatashifyDragneel y Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay muchas gracias por sus comentarios...muy pronto subire el siguiente capitulo todo depende si tengo o no internet...gracias nos vemos... el nombre el siguiente capitilo es: "Quiero verte solo una vez".  
_**

**_ se despide _**


	3. Quiero verte solo una vez

_**Capítulo 3: Quiero verte solo una vez**_

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Ya ha pasado un mes… en el cual no he tenido nada de información sobre Lucy, no importa cuánto pregunte nadie sabe y el maestro se niega a responder mis preguntas diciendo que me lo dirá cuando llegue el momento…estoy desesperado si no la veo pronto yo voy a enloqueser, aún recuerdo lo mucho que me costó reconocer mis sentimientos…incluso practique una confesión

**Flash Back**

-Lissana ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-Claro Natsu- me contesto acompañándome a la enfermería

Allí hablamos y le conté mi dilema…

-Así que quieres ayuda para confesarte-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-bueno..veras…-baje mi mirada avergonzado

-Claro, piensa que soy Lucy y dime lo se siente- dijo completamente seria

-bien-trague saliva…articule mis palabras y comencé-Te amo, siempre desde hace mucho es que te amo- dije bastante rojo

Lissana se acercó a mí…toco mi rostro para luego besar mi frente…nos reímos y la abrase por unos segundos.

-gracias lissana, realmente eres la mejor amiga-dije feliz

Lissana se apartó me sonrió goleo mi espalda dándome un empujón hacia la salida

-suerte campeón- me dio

**Fin del flash back**

Ese día fui a su casa pero me topé con una desagradable escena, para así luego al otro día escuchar la peor noticia de mi vida ese mismo día Lucy desapareció…estaba apoyado en la barra cunado Mira y el Abuelo dijeron.

-Bueno hoy tenemos que darles una información importante- dijo Mira

-esto trata de alguien que conocen bien…nuestra compañera Lucy-al oír su nombre me pare

-No quisimos guardarle esto pero fue a petición de ella- prosiguió Mira-hace un mes Lucy fue nombrada Maga de clase S-

Todos estábamos completamente sorprendidos, mas yo no podía creerlo mi pequeña Lucy era una maga de clase S

-Aunque ese no es el tema más relevante, ya que la verdadera razón por la que se fue es porque está en una misión…una misión de rango SS- dijo serio el abuelo

-¡¿QUE?!-grite causando que todos me miraran

-Natsu…Lucy es una maga muy poderosa, pero a vuestro lado ella es incapaz de revelar su propio brillo…ella es fuerte está casi al nivel de Gildarts-siguió-es por eso que le sugerí alejarse de ustedes pero no te preocupes aunque sea una misión de clase SS tengo la certeza de que está bien ella misma dijo que volvería en un año… eso es todo-finalizo el maestro

No podía creerlo mi Lucy estaba en una misión tan peligrosa sola…y más aún el culpable de que ella no brillara era ¿Yo? (la pequeña mente de Natsu saco esa conclusión), pedí una y otra vez que me digieran la localización del lugar en que se encontraba Lucy pero la respuesta fue la misma ellos no me la dirían…otro mes paso y luego otro la preocupación me comía por dentro…quiero verla….no puedo resistir tanto tiempo sin ella.

Todas las noches me escabullo a su casa….el único lugar que tiene su aroma impregnado por todos lados…la extraño tanto quiero abrazarla….besarla…solo una vez quiero verla aunque sea un segundo…murmure recostado en su cama una y otra vez su nombre…Lucy…Lucy…una traicioneras lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro...estoy tan asustado que tan si le paso algo no quiero que ella vuelva como Gildarts (cuando se enfrentó a Acnologia solo) o peor aún muerta.

Te extraño…nada es lo mismo sin ti…pasa el tiempo cada segundo solo quiero tenerte junto a mí y amarrarte a mi lado para que no te vuelvas a marchar…en ese momento se me ocurrió algo…en un mes comenzaban las pruebas para ser magos de clase S… me volvería uno y así poder encontrar a mi Lucy…ya lo decidí…aunque me cueste la vida te volveré a ver y eso te lo aseguro.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios realmente les estoy agradecida me animan a seguir escribiendo aqui en titulo del siguiente capitulo : De vuelta al gremio ruidoso**_


	4. De vuelta al gremio ruidoso

_**Capítulo 4: De vuelta al gremio ruidoso**_

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Un año ha pasado desde que el gremio se enteró de que la maga estelar Lucy heartfilia salió a una misión peligrosa de clase SS, el gremio no ha cambia en lo más mínimo solo que algunas parejas a se han casado como Gray y Juvia, Mira y Laxus…y por ultimo Wendy y Romeo finalmente comenzaron a salir el gremio estaba desbordado de felicidad entonces (lo que pasa en un solo año)

-Mis queridos mocosos, tengo un anuncio que decirles- dijo en voz alta el maestro

-¿Qué sucede viejo?-dijo Gray

-Hoy nuestra querida Nakama, vuelve- al oír esto todos comenzaron a festejar

-¿Es enserio?- le pregunta un chico de cabello rosa a el maestro

- sé que has querido verla durante tanto tiempo, incluso te volviste mago de clase S para verla pero no te lo permití, lo siento pero eso quería ella Natsu- le dijo

-No pasa nada ya lo había aceptado- dijo con una clara sonrisa de alegría reflejada en su rostro

Todos preparaban las cosas para festejar la llegada de su querida hada estelar, cuando de repente las puertas del gremio se abren de esta manera dejando entrar a una mujer de encapuchada…todos miraban impactados y entonces….

-Estoy en casa-dice la mujer sacándose la capucha mostrando una sonrisa

Al ver la cara de la mujer todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados era Lucy…Lucy había vuelto completamente sana…todos se acercaron a saludarla…las chicas lloraban mientras la abrazaban hasta el punto de asfixiarla…el maestro se acerco

-¿Cómo te fue?-le dijo el maestro bastante serio

Lucy lo miro e hiso un signo con las manos y dijo-Perfectamente misión completada- junto con una sonrisa

El maestro suspiro aliviado una de sus hijas había vuelto sana y a salvo la fiesta comenzó todos estaban emocionados, Lucy les relato sobre su misión dejando a todos muy asombrados , en la barra un chico…bueno Natsu la miraba con una mirada bastante dulce y entonces…

-Maestro tengo algo que decirle- le dijo Lucy llamando la atención de muchos

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- le pregunto este

-espere un segundo-Lucy salió del gremio y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a entrar con un chico

-¿Quién es Lucy?-pregunto Mira

-come verán él es Silver Hughes lo conocí en mi misión, es un gran mago y quiere unirse al gremio-finalizo Lucy

Silver era un chico alto tenia al parecer la misma altura y edad que Natsu su cabello era de color dorado como el oro y sus ojos eran color plata, tenía una sonrisa bastante agradable… el maestro lo miro unos minutos…le pidió el sello a Mira y dijo

-¿Dónde quieres tu marca?-dicho esto causo que Lucy sonriera

-Bueno…en el cuello atrás índico levantándose el pelo –Mira le coloco el símbolo el cual resulto ser de color celeste-gracias-dijo el chico completamente feliz

-¡Bueno no solo celebramos el regreso de nuestra NAKAMA sino que hoy tenemos otro NAKAMA en nuestra familia!-grito el maestro parado en la barra con una jarra de cerveza

La fiesta se fue prendiendo cada vez mas todos disfrutaban felices por sus compañeros.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Por fin puedo ver otra vez a mi amada Lucy, estoy tan feliz lo único que me molesta es ese cabron que llegó con ella, el cual no se ha despegado de su lado desde que llego, esto me esta irritando bastante ese tipo a estado todo este tiempo con MI Lucy.

-Oye eres Silver ¿No?- dije un tanto irritado

-Natsu vienes a pelear con el nuevo- dijo burlón Gray

-cállate pervertido- exigió Natsu

-tu ¿Eres Natsu el salamander?- me miro el nuevo

-Si lo soy y tu estas muy cerca de MI Lucy-le dije en su oído

Después de eso lo único que note fue un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, la mano del chico estaba envuelta en un remolino de agua

-¿Magia de agua?- dije confuso

-No, no lo es- me corrigió

En ese momento me fije ese sujeto no olía a un humano normal…ese tipo olía a dragón

-¿U-un dragon Slayer?- dije perplejo

-sí y de primera generación-agrego

No podía creerlo estaba frente a dragon slayer de Agua...Estoy encendido…comenzamos la pelea tan esperada por los testigos, no peleamos enserio ya que si lo hacíamos siendo los dos DS realmente destruiríamos el gremio entero como en otra ocasiones con Gajeel…era de alguna forma bastante divertido, pero algo me molestaba ¿Porque me ataco antes?, estaba dispuesto a acabar con esta tonta pelea

-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Lucy

-Lucy-san perdón- dijo el nuevo acercándose a Lucy

Lo cual me irrito, pero lo que me saco de mis casillas fue como el bastardo abrazo y beso a Lucy en los labios…los labios que eran míos por derecho, estaba muy irritado

-¡pervertido!- grito Lucy abofeteándolo

-L-lo siento Lucy-san- dijo el sobándose la mejilla

-Van como 20 veces que te digo que no me gustas y que no me gusta que me beses…somos amigo y compañeros-dijo Lucy aun molesta lo cual me deja con la boca abierta y molesto

Espera Lucy le acaba de decir que eran compañeros, no era yo su compañero….Lucy eligió a ese pervertido en vez de a mí no me lo podía creer

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Silver es un chico muy cariñoso esta no es la primera vez que me besa…es amable y considerado de vez en cuando es tímido e inocente, pero cuando se molesta es un verdadero problema…él tiene el espíritu del gremio su único problema es su forma de expresarse…besar para él es una forma de mostrar agradecimiento y respeto para el soy su sempai o algo así me pone bastante incomoda que me bese además fue el quien se robó mi primer beso, pero no puedo estar enfadada con el mucho tiempo, él es bastante tierno e inocente para molestarte demasiado.

Después de regañarlo sobre su mal habito, me di cuenta de que todos en el gremio nos estaban mirando, me puse nerviosa tome un jarra de cerveza y….

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Sigamos con la fiesta – dije evadiendo lo sucedido

Suspire aliviada ya que todos siguieron festejando…estaba de vuelta…estaba junto a mi ruidoso gremio favorito. Mire hacia atrás sentía que algo quemaba mi espalda…Natsu me estaba mirando tenía una mirada de asesino la cual no aparto de mí.

-Qué lindo chico-me dijo bastante molesto

-Lo es aunque tiene hábitos raros…es perfecto para este gremio-le sonreí algo incomoda

-Ah sí, ¿sois compañeros?- dijo todavía molesto

-Ah sobre eso, creo que podremos ponerlo así- dije desviando mi mirada

-ya veo- dijo de manera tranquila pero aun molesto

-¿Qué tienes Natsu?- le pregunte

-Estoy molesto-admitió- me molesta ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de ti-

-eso a ti no te concierne- le dije un poco cortante

- lo sé, pero me molesta no me gusta ver a ese chico junto a ti- dijo cruzando los brazos

-déjame en paz-le dije-después de todo tú tienes a Lissana-susurre

-¿Qué?- dijo, se me había olvidado el buen ido de este dragón

-Lucy-san ven a conversar con nosotros- me llamo Wendy junto con Romeo

-C-claro- le dije dejando a Natsu solo y perplejo

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Qué diablos está pasando aquí ¿Qué tengo a Lissana?, no lo entiendo…. La mayoría de las veces no entiendo a Lucy pero esta vez realmente estoy perdido y desorientado ante su comentario.

Aquella noche me la pase observándola está feliz, confundido y irritado por los sucesos resientes. Ese chico se percataba de mi mirada y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy provocándome… ese noche fue realmente largo….mañana será un nuevo dia…vo quiero pedir explicaciones no nada, solo quiero hablar con ella… y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado en mi corazón desde hace tanto….mañana te lo diré Lucy.

_**CONTINUARA….. **_

_**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, cada vez que leo los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me dan incluzoi mas ganas de escribir...tengo que avisarles esta semana entre a clases asi que no estoy muy segura cuando podre actualizar pero hare todo lo posible.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO "El porqué del porque"**_


	5. El porque del porque

_**Capítulo 5: El porqué del porque**_

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

El gremio no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, solo que algunas de mis compañeros han iniciados una vida junto a sus parejas….compañeros eh…me pregunto si todavía me permitirán decirles de esa manera, en este último año han cambiado tantas cosas dentro de mi…la Lucy que ellos conocieron de ella solo queda la apariencia…bueno eso es lo que creo yo… Natsu…el sí que no ha cambiado, tan molesto e infantil, el mismo que recuerdo solo con una diferencia Natsu le pertenece a Lissana….creo que mañana le contare al maestro lo mucho que he progresado desde que me marche del gremio a se mision hace un año.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Como es que fui a dar aquí, como mierda llegue a la casa de Lucy….diablos….Lucy te extrañe, mmm que raro la habitación de Lucy…su ventana esta ¿Cerrada?, como es posible ella siempre la dejaba abierta...bueno cerrada pero sin seguro…

-ella no volverá a dejarla abierta- me dice una voz detrás mío

-Silver, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo cortante

-Doy una vuelta por Magnolia y tu vienes a acosar a Lucy-san ¿No?- me dice el muy cabron

-¿Qué se supone que significa?- le digo ya irritado

-Lo que escuchaste Lucy-san me lo dijo que solías entrar por la ventana que te falta sentido común-

-¿Buscas pelea?- le digo

-para nada, solo te aconsejo no acercarte mas a ella o la lastimaras….no quiero ver a Lucy-san triste otra vez- me dice y luego se marcha

Mis ojos estaban puestos en ese sujeto…el conocía algo de Lucy que yo desconocía eso me irritaba quería entrar a la habitación de Lucy ahora si quería pedirle explicaciones…me retuve y me marche…mañana susurre…

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Lucy acababa de llegar al gremio se sentó en la barra como solía hacerlo y bebió uno de esos exquisitos jugos que Mira le preparaba todas la mañanas al llegar al gremio….

-Lucy llegaste temprano- dice una feliz pelirroja sentándose junto a la maga estelar

-Si es que necesito informar al maestro sobre mi misión Erza- le sonríe la rubia

-Ya veo me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere de que eras maga de clase S y más sobre tu misión- le comenta la pelirroja

-Yo también me sorprendí para ser sincera dude mucho si recibir o no ese rango-le contesta la rubia con un suspiro

-Lucy ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- le dice el maestro apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-Ah sí tengo muchas ganas de hablar con usted maestro-

-entonces vamos a mi oficina- le dice a la rubia esta asiente y se va con el

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Entre en la oficina…me senté frente al maestro, el me sonrió y comenzó a hablar….

-Estoy tan feliz de que volvieras en una sola pieza…bueno nunca lo dude-

-Maestro gracias a esta experiencia…me he vuelto más fuerte que antes…ahora puedo manejar 6 llaves a la vez, puedo usar Urano metria sin ayuda de Géminis y sobre todo he aprendido 2 magias de tipo celestial…Nagareboshi y Mar de estrellas…mmm casi lo olvido también aprendí magia de trasformación y mi nivel es donde puedo cambiar mi olor y mi voz- le digo feliz al maestro

-mmm en solo un año realmente llegaste al nivel de un mago de categoría S- dice feliz el maestro

-si…solo tuve que deshacerme de un sentimiento- le digo mirando el suelo

-¿Un sentimiento? Podría saber ¿Cuál es?- me dice bastante sorprendido

-Amor…primer amor para ser específica... un doloroso primer amor- le digo levantando mi mirada y sonriendo

-Amor…eh, no esperaba que fuera eso ya que la magia na….-le interrumpí

-es cierto que la magia nace del amor ese es su punto fuerte pero también su debilidad ya que el amor también es capaz de lastimar el corazón-le digo

-Ya veo si eliminas un dolor como el rechazo al superarlo te vuelves más fuerte…maduras... ¿Podrías decirle a este viejo quien era el desgraciado que no te aprecio?- me dice con un aire protector haciéndome sonreír

-Claro, aunque no lo crea mi primer amor, el antiguo dueño de mi felicidad y tristeza…era… Natsu-le comento

-¿Natsu?- me dice sorprendido el maestro

-Si…a decir verdad Natsu me rechazo sin poder llegar a confesarme…maestro podría guardarlo como un secreto ¿Si?- le ruego

-C-claro- me dice mas sorprendido

-gracias, nos vemos Maestro- le digo y me repito de la oficina

_**Punto de vista: Normal**_

Tras la conversación con Lucy el maestro se quedó muy pensativo, repetía una y otra vez "Natsu...eh" luego dio un suspiro y dijo a los vientos

-Mis mocosos los dos se volvieron fuertes por el mismo sentimiento uno nutriéndolo y el otro deshaciéndose, Natsu que le hiciste a Lucy que ni tú mismo te diste cuenta…ahhh estos mocosos esa es la razón del porqué de ella…Natsu…eh-concluye

Mientras tanto en el salón del gremio como siempre todo está muy animado, todos disfrutaban…

-Lucy-san ¿podría pelear conmigo hoy?- dice un joven de cabello dorado a la maga llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Silver ¿No tengo opción cierto?- al oír esto el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja

En la playa detrás del gremio Lucy y Silver se disponían a pelear, mientras todo el gremio los miraba sin pestaña, no podían creer que alguien le pidiera a Lucy una batalla y que esta aceptara. Aunque los más sorprendidos eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle. En un segundo Mira dio el inicio a la pelea la cual ella hacía de árbitro

-Lucy-san no me voy a contener- le dijo con una sonrisa decidida el mago de agua a Lucy

-Eso espero no quiero aburrirme-le respondió ella bastante divertida

En menos de 5 segundos Silver ataco a Lucy con su puño envuelto en un remolino de agua, se levantó una nube de arena enorme, todos miraron impactados lo más seguro era que le haya dado a la maga cosa que inquieto a Salamander, pero entonces se escucho un:

-¡MALDICION!- de entre la pantalla de arena

Y la nueve se disipo, el puño de Silver estaba incrustado en la arena, mientras que Lucy estaba detrás de él sonriendo al parecer bastante divertida, el chico se paro y dijo

-Lucy-san es que no usaras alguno de tus espíritus-la joven no respondió y solo le sonrió

El chico voltio hacia la maga y volvió a atacar un poco cabreado al ver la sonrisa de la maga, no cabía duda el chico realmente estaba peleando enserio pero fallaba cada golpe... la maga esquivaba cada uno como si supiera que movimiento haria el chico, patadas y puños ninguno funcionada entonces

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE AGUA (Suirō no hōkō)- grito el joven era un rugido muy potente y poderoso esta vez Lucy no podría esquivarlo

Otra nube de arena se levantó pero esta vez solo en el lugar que se encontraba Lucy.

-Le di-dijo el joven impactado y algo feliz

-No tan rápido- se escuchó dentro de la nube

De repente la nube se disipo Lucy estaba intacta, ni un solo rasguño

-¿C-como es posible te di con todo mi poder por lo menos debí haberte tocado?- dijo totalmente impactado al ver a la maga sin ningún rasguño

Todos miraban la escena completamente boquiabiertos, nadie podía creer lo que veía…Lucy la Lucy que ellos conocían estaba peleando y es más estaba ganando, un sonrisa salió del rostro de Lucy seguido de una incontable risa la cual llamo la atención de los presentes…

-¿De qué te ríes Lucy-san?-dijo algo cabreado el joven mago

-nada es solo que aun te falta mucho-le decía sonriendo-debes darte cuenta que antes de atacar debes asegurarte de que tu contrincante no pueda defenderse-

-¿Defenderse?-dijo el joven confundido-¡Ya lo sé! usaste el MAR DE ESTRELLAS- dijo el

-BINGO-dice Lucy aun sonriendo-Mar de estrella es una técnica de los magos estelares la cual tiene la facultad de proteger a su usuario con un escudo de estrellas.

Lucy movió su mano y entonces frente de ella apareció un muro de estrellas parecía que un trozo del cielo nocturno que había sido cortado y puesto frente a ella, el joven completamente impactado no alcanzo a notar cuando la maga se coloco detrás de este golpeándolo con sus manos unidas envueltas en un bello brillo azulado solo se escuchó un susurro "NAGAREBOSHI" y el joven Salió proyectado por el cielo cayendo en la orilla del mar, no tardo mucho y el joven abrió los ojos, se sentó y dijo

-Realmente no soy rival para ti, ni siquiera estabas peleando enserio conmigo pudiste acabar conmigo con un solo golpe y sin moverte de tu lugar- sonrió el joven

-bueno tienes razón pero aun así me divertí mucho-le devolvió la sonrisa al joven

Todos los presentes estaban cada vez más impactados tanto de los ataques de Lucy como de las palabras del joven… Lucy se había vuelto completamente fuerte, Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro

-Se te va caer la saliva, Natsu-le dice una de las albinas a el

-Lissana, no me molestes- responde el con un leve sonrojo

-dime algo ¿Estas celoso? Si fuera yo lo estaría ellos se llevan muy bien- le dice con una sonrisa pícara la albina

-Cállate- responde cabreado

En ese momento Lucy mira a sus espectadores, pero sus ojos se posaron en Natsu el cual estaba junto a Lissana conversando la joven maga sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho "pensé que lo había superado se dijo así misma", el joven DS de Agua se percata de esto y agarra la mano de la maga estelar acercándola a el de manera que le implanta un beso bastante apasionado en la boca de la joven causando la furia de Salamander, todos los que estaban al lado del pelirrosa huyeron en diferentes dirección

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta ese hábito tuyo-le dice Lucy cuando por fin se separan

-Bueno es mi forma de darte las gracias por esa pelea aunque fui un contrincante débil- sonrió el chico

La sonrisa que mostro Silver fue muy tierna era como ver un cachorrito cuando recién despierta, todas las chicas que miraban la escena incluso las casadas no pudieron evitar decir "QUE TIERNO Y ADORABLE" en coro provocando la furia y celos de sus respectivas parejas. Por otra parte Lucy acariciaba el cabello del joven con una sonrisa para luego revolver su cabello maliciosamente dejándolo totalmente despeinado quienes vieron la escena llegaron a decir "Lucy parece la dueña y Silver el cachorro", también "Parecen hermanos" o la que irrito más a Natsu "Parecen una linda pareja", pero a Lucy le gustaban más la segunda, la primera era estupida y ademas la tercera no le gustaba ya que no veía al chico como posible amor.

Después de la pelea todos bebían y cantaban, Natsu y Gray peleaban por alguna tontería como siempre y a los segundos eran detenidos por Erza, Lucy contemplaba divertida la escena aunque de vez en cuando su mirada cambiaba cuando el mago de fuego pasaba por su mente, la maga mira sus manos y recito mentalmente…

"El porque me uní a Fairy tail, El porque me volví su compañera, El porqué de mi felicidad, El porqué de mi tristeza, el porqué de nuestra disolución, el porqué de mi decisión, el porqué de no poder amar, el porqué de mi corazón, El porque aunque creía haber renunciado completamente a ti sigo todavía enamorada…debe ser porque eres solamente…. Natsu ¿No?"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**K.R: y hasta aqui llega el capitulo 5, espero que les haya gustado..como ven lucy se volvio fuerte y aunque trate de negarlo ama a natsu, vaya idiota...les agradesco de todo corazon por seguir mi FIC y mucho mas por los Reviews ya que son vuestros comentarios lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo...**

**a no me odien por crearle un rival a Natsu T-T**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "aquello que jamas he podido expresar"**


	6. aquello que jamas he podido expresar

**Capítulo 6: aquello que nunca he podido expresar**

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Diablos ya han pasado casi dos semanas y todavía no he podido entablar una conversación con Lucy…cada vez que trato de hablar con ella tiene algo que hacer o somos interrumpidos, esto me cabrea un montón…

-Mira dame algo de beber-

-Claro, pero solo uno Erza me mataría se sabe que te deje de beber- me contesta

-gracias Mira-

Si, de vez en cuando bebe un poco me relaja me gusta apoyar mi cabeza con la barra y cerrar mis ojos y recordar aquellos tiempo que viví con Lucy…. ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a amarla tanto? Creo que fue desde el principio….

Conocí a Lucy en el puerto de Hargeon cuando la vi no pude evitar pensar que era linda…me la lleve al gremio no sé porque lo hice, sé que ella quería entrar pero pude haberle dicho como y a ver seguido mi camino…lo más divertido fue cuando me acompaño a buscar a Macao descubrí muchos puntos sobre ella que desconocía y en nuestra primera misión creo que allí comencé a sentir algo por esa caprichosa mujer pero lo ignore…día a día que pasaba a su lado me enamoraba más de ella su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma…todo de ella me atraía no pude evitar querer que fuera mía, soy un completo pervertido, lo más seguro es que no lo sepa, que cada vez que me escabullía en la noche a su habitación la mira…contemplaba su hermoso rostro y de vez en cuando... mejor dicho casi siempre mientras Happy no me vijilara también la besada suavemente para que no despertara…para mi todo de ella era mío eso es lo que creía…no sabes cuánto te amo….no sabes cuan especial eres para mí….no sabes lo mucho que necesito tenerte a mi lado….te deseo

Lucy…tu voz y tu sonrisa son mi vicio….tu llanto mi debilidad….tu felicidad mi fuerza….tu aroma mi droga… ¿Qué soy para ti? Esa pregunta ha estado rondando mi cabeza siempre, me da mucha rabia verte cerca de otro chico me cabrea creo que eso es lo que llaman celos…casi muero cuando me entere que te habías ido…durante mucho tiempo estuve muerto en vida la preocupación me mataba… me carcomía por dentro….mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando supe que volverías la felicidad era tan grande que podría gritar, pero no llegaste sola llegaste con ese pervertido besador el cual parece no molestarte no sabes cómo eso me hace tan infeliz, esto y mucho más está encerrado en mi corazón quiero decírtelo…deseo expresártelo…mi amada Lucy quiero tenerte a mi lado….

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Ya casi dos semana agradezco el trabajo y a Silver me aterra hablar con Natsu…cuando me fui había tomado la decisión de olvidarlo hacer mi propia vida…pero no podía, conocí a Silver y el me ayudo a olvidar…no quiero decir que me enamore de otro porque no lo hice solo que pude distraer mis pensamientos…después de unos meses creí haberlo olvidado ya que cuando pasaba por mi mente podía sonreír sin problema pero solo me estaba engañando nunca podría olvidar tan gran amor…te amo demasiado para tratar de olvidarme de eso me di cuenta cuando te volvía a ver…soy tan estúpida trate de refugiarme en mi interior soy solo una jodida cobarde…tengo tantos sentimientos en mi corazón muchos de los cuales jamás llegaras a escucharlo…bueno no por mi…de vez en cuando sueño contigo de aquellos viejos tiempos donde tú y yo eramos tan felices…siempre confié en ti, esa confianza que se volvio amor se transformó sin darme cuenta en mi debilidad te amo Natsu pero jamás de lo diré…todos esos sentimientos que jamás oirás...aquello que nunca voy a expresar espero algún día dejarlos desaparecer…se feliz mi amado caballero de fuego aunque no sea yo la que este a tu lado te deseo lo mejor aunque me parte el corazon siempre velare por tu felicidad.

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Perdon por lo corto de este capitulo pero queria escribir los sentimientos de Natsu y Lucy, aqui les digo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo "Natsu la jode de nuevo", no estoy segura de cuando podre actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo este fin de semana, les vuelvo a decir MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS los cuales se que ya lo he dicho pero me animan a seguir escribiendo. nos vemos**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "doble desepcion"**


	7. Doble decepción

**Capítulo 7: Doble decepción**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Ya han pasado dos semana y nuestros queridos magos no han podido entablar una conversación decente…Nuestro joven mago de fuego mira desde la barra con algo de tristeza a su amada rubia que platica con las demás chicas, un leve suspiro y vuelve a beber un traga de licor…pero de repente se escucha…

-¡FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?- se pregunta a sí mismo el mago de fuego

-¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS 22 DE LUCY!- grita Erza

-¿El cumpleaños de Lucy?- se vuelve a decir a si mismo pero parándose de su lugar

Esa noche el gremio estaba festejando a lo grande…muchos ya se habían ido ya que la mayoría tenía que hacer alguna misión o simplemente volver con sus familias solo siguieron en la fiesta Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charle, Lily, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Laxus, Las hermanas Strauss, El maestro, Jellal que vino de visita, Cana, Natsu, Silver y la festejada Lucy…a pesar de que eran solo ellos la fiesta seguía muy anima…todos bebían y reían mas bebían ya muchos de ellos estaban borrachos…era bastante graciosa la escena que ellos estaban mostrando…completamente borrachos muchos de ellos con cambios abruptos de personalidad… algunos se volvieron violentos, otros sentimentalmente inestables y no faltaron los cariñosos hasta el punto que uno podría vomitar arco iris y corazones de lo empalagosos que eran… Natsu por su parte miraba de reojo a Lucy quien estaba rodeada por el brazo de un borracho Silver reían mucho al parecer conversaban sobre algunas anécdotas de cuando se conocieron.

-Flamita ¿estas deprimido?- le dice Gray bastante borracho a Natsu

-Cállate…cubo de hielo ¿Dónde está tu ropa pervertido?- Le contesta mientras se ríe del habito de su compañero

-Maldición… no te rías cenicero- le dice Gray mientras le propina un golpe

-Tú lo pediste refrigerador con patas- le contesta devolviéndole el golpe

Una pelea bastante estúpida comenzaba los dos magos peleaban a combos y patas en el suelo de manera bastante infantil propio de ellos…como en los viejos tiempos… a pesar de los años ninguno maduraba con respecto a eso…pero la pelea dejo de ser divertida cuando los dos magos comenzaron a utilizar su magia.. Hielo y fuego volaban por el gremio hasta que erza los detiene transformando a los dos en copias de Happy…

-Nunca cambian- suspiro la rubia al verlos

La vista volvió a ser fiesta y los que ya estaban borrachos…estaban incluso más borrachos…los 3 gatos, Wendy y Romeo estaban inconscientes después de haber bebido mucho… Erza estaba bastante peligrosa mientras Jellal la miraba con una sonrisa…Para la sorpresa de todos Gajeel y Levy estaban bastante cariños… y el resto solo seguía festejando a lo Fairy Tail….

-Natsu estas muy borracho- le comenta la menor de las albinas

-No importa… Lissana…. ¿Vez?- le dice Natsu indicando a Lucy y a Silver

-¿Qué pasa con ello?- le dice de manera malvada ya que sabía a lo que se refería el mago

-Me sacan de quicio…el… la conoce desde hace un año y se toma muchas confianzas- le cuenta

Poniendo un puchero

-¿y entonces que harás?- le pregunta

-si solo le pudiera darle una gota de su propia medicina-

En ese momento Natsu se le ocurrió una idea la cual pensó que sería lo bastante buena….aunque una persona sobria le parecería de lo más estúpida y patética mas bien una mala idea… Natsu miro a su amiga de infancia y sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo "Celos ¿Eh?", sujeta la mano de su amiga y la atrae hacia el plantándole un beso bastante apasionado incluso más que el que le dio Silver a Lucy la vez pasada… Lissana estaba totalmente impactada pero por instinto respondió al beso volviéndolo incluso más ardiente…todos miraban la escena muy sorprendidos…Natsu abrió uno de sus ojos mientras seguía besando a Lissana… buscaba a la rubia pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera Lucy los miraba con sus ojos nublados apunto de llorar aunque sonreia, su mirada le dolida le estaba rompiendo el corazón al pelirrosa…. Natsu se separó de Lissana y se dispuso a ir donde la rubia pero es detenido por Silver el cual se adelanta y abraza a la maga ocultando el rostro de ella en su pecho… Silver miro a Natsu muy molesto y le susurra algo que ninguno de los presentes podía escuchar excepto Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy pero los últimos dos no estaban en condiciones para escuchar el mensaje de Silver…

Silver tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y la saco del gremio mientras todos miraban como ellos se marchaban del lugar….

-Lindo regalo de cumpleaños, cabeza de laba- le dice molesto Gray

-Natsu ahora sí que la fregaste- le comenta Erza moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-Lucy-san estaba muy triste Juvia sinte pena por Lucy-san- dice Juvia

- ¡Bien hecho Salamander!- le grita Gajeel con Levy en sus brazos de manera ironica

-Pobre Lucy- dice en coro el resto

-No me importa si querías darle celos tienes que pensar en los sentimientos de los demás- le regaña Lissana- en ningún momento Lucy beso a Silver fue el quien lo hacía-

-Lissana- habla por fin el pelirrosa todavía sin moverse del lugar

-Yo no estoy enfadada por eso pero creo que esto no se va a solucionar con un lo siento- agrega Lissana

**Punto de vista Natsu:**

Maltita borrachera, Malditos Celos, Desgraciado Natsu…soy un jodido idiota si antes no tenía oportunidad con ella hoy he cavado mi propia tumba… maldición… Silver….ese idiota…bueno me lo tengo bien merecido…"Te lo advertí que no quería que te acercaras a ella, desde ahora ya no será solo una advertencia" diablos ese tipo me amenazo en voz baja pero no lo culpo yo abria hecho lo mismo…ella no va a volver a estar conmigo…como si alguna vez alguna vez hubiera esta, Lucy… Te amo…pero soy un idiota… aun ahora no se la razón por la que tomaste aquella decisión hace un año… pero sospecho que tuve la culpa, a decir verdad Gray y Erza me culparon por ello asi que creo que fue mi culpa aunque desconozco los motivos…quería confesarte mis sentimientos y pedirte perdón sea lo que sea que te hice.

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Lucy y Silver llegaron al apartamento de la joven, les tomo unos minutos hasta que ella paro de llorar…

-Lucy-san…- la mira

-No te preocupes Silver, es solo que soy una idiota sin remedio- le responde forzando una sonrisa

-No te menosprecies así, no lo eres es solo que ese cabron no…-es interrumpido por la rubia

-Para no lo digas, además yo ya sabía que él amaba a Lissana- le dice algo triste

-Lucy-san si solo tu…- Silver empuja a Lucy quedando sobre ella en la cama

-¿Silver?- le mira sorprendida

-Ya no lo resisto, Lucy-san te amo- le dice besándola

Era un beso totalmente diferente a los otros que el joven le había dado cálido…dulce lleno de amor, Lucy no opuso ninguna resistencia solo se dejó….

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

No sé si fue por la borrachera o mi corazón destrozado pero no me opuse esta vez al beso de Silver… era como si no me importara nada ya no me había decepcionado y herido una vez cuando me entere de lo que el sentía por Lissana sino que ahora era la segunda vez al ver aquel beso de ellos… será por despecho lo que hago… no me gusta Silver pero no estoy dejando que él me bese… que me toque. Silver tenía su mano en mi espalda de manera que desabrocho mi brasier y yo solo lo dejo me tocaba son mucho cuidado suave mente…. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? El me ama creo que es mejor así debería enamorarme del supongo…Natsu…. Qué diablos estoy haciendo.

-L-lo siento Silver- le digo empujando suave mente para enderezarme

-¿Lucy-san?-

-Lo siento no puedo…simplemente no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…. Yo todavía amo mucho a Natsu- le digo mientras mis lágrimas recorren mi rostro

Sonríe- Ya lo sabía me estaba aprovechando de ti dolo- me dice mientras cubre mi cuerpo con las mantas

-Realmente lo siento Silver- me volví a disculpar

-No te disculpes, pero si todavía te empeñas en olvidarlo será mejor que le digas lo que sientes para así si es que quieres dejarlo ir de una vez- me dice sonriendo-mantengo mi confesión hasta que me aceptes o te enamores de otro-finaliza

-Gracias- le digo con una sonrisa mientras él se marcha

Silver el realmente es un chico muy amable si solo me hubiera enamorado del todo sería más fácil, mañana le diré a Natsu mis sentimientos si no le digo nunca podre dejarlos ir….ese maldito Silver siempre tiene razón…mañana….

**Punto de vista: Silver**

Por fin se lo dije….es una lástima que me haya rechazado pero por fin deje ir todo aquello que tenía dentro… Lucy-san realmente te amo…pero tu corazón le pertenece a él solo a él… esa es una de las razones por las que me gustas tanto, diablos estoy llorando mira que soy patético…Natsu Dragneel si vuelves a lastimar a Lucy-san te voy a matar tenlo por seguro….

-Esta noche la Luna es hermosa-

**CONTINUARA…..**

**k.R: y aqui termina el capitulo de esta semana que les parecio dejen sus comentarios**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Caminando hacia el futuro"**

**Los quiero nos vemos**


	8. Caminado hacia el futuro

**Capítulo 8: Caminado hacia el futuro**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Se podía sentir la tensión en el gremio luego de la escena que hubo la noche pasada, nadie habla ya que no querían decir alguna estupidez que volviera aun peor el ambiente…Lucy conversaba alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado con Wendy y Romeo sobre la relación de estos haciendo que se sonrojaran, mientras que Natsu estaba en una mesa bastante alejado de Lucy se le podía ver un aura oscura alrededor del, Mira y Laxus le miraban con algo e compasión y diversión, en ese momento…

-Happy ¿Podemos hablar?- le dice la rubia al gato

-¡Aye!- exclama Happy

Lucy y Happy comenzaron una animada conversación en la que parecían que tramaban algo…con cada palabra que decía la maga el gato asentía

-Bien entonces nos vemos- le dice sonriendo

-¡AYE SIR!-

Al rato happy se acerca a su deprimido amigo…tardo varios minutos hasta que este se percatara de la presencia de su compañero

-Natsu ¿Vamos a pescar? Te servirá para distraerte- le pidió el gato azul

Tras varios minutos de suplicas molestas el mago de fuego acepto la invitación, Happy volaba feliz alrededor de su amigo aunque este no parecía cambiar su deprimente aura, al llegar al lugar favorito de pesca de ambos…Natsu se percata de que alguien estaba allí y era nada más ni menos que Lucy la cual se encontraba sentada mirando el rio…este voltio buscando a Happy pero el ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Lucy al verlo se para acercándose al mago de fuego…

-Natsu ¿Conversemos?- le pide

-C-claro- contesta nervioso

Lucy y Natsu se sentaron en la orilla del rio el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más y el mago de fue parecía que se desmayaría de los nervios hasta que

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le comenta la maga sin dejar de mirar el rio

-Como podría olvidarlo- contesta Natsu sonriendo _"fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, penso"_

-Vivimos muchas aventuras-

-Bastantes- dice Natsu mirando el cielo

El ambiente había cambiado Natsu y Lucy conversaban tranquilamente de sus innumerables travesías recordando su vez en Torre del cielo, la batalla contra Laxus, Nirvana, edolas, Isla Tenrou y muchas más que tuvieron, reían al recordar lo poco maduros que eran aunque no han cambiado tanto con los años, Lucy se sonrojo al recordar cuando intentaba seducir a los enemigos con su Sex Apple aunque siempre fallaba y lo mismo paso con Natsu al recordar las millones de veces en que hacia el ridículo en batalla y de los dos solio un _"Vaya que soy patético/a"_ para así luego reír a carcajadas.

-Natsu a decir verdad no te llama para hablar de viejos tiempo- se puso seria la maga

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- traga salía un tanto nervioso

Lucy respiro muy hondo… sus manos tiritaban trato de relajarse lo más que pudo y prosiguió

-Sabes Natsu tu para mi eras alguien especial-

-¿especial?- dijo con algo de esperanza

-Si muy especial siempre estabas en mi corazón como si te hubieras grabado…- se ríe-con fuego creo-

-¿Q-que me quieres decir?- se pone nervioso al escucharla

-Durante mucho tiempo te he amado- le dice mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué tu qué?- dice impactado al oír la confesión de la joven

-Lo que escuchaste te amo- desvía la mirada –bueno te amaba –

-¿me amabas? ¿Qué se supone que dices?- le pregunta con un tono cortante al oírla hablar en pasado

-Hace un año te iba a decir lo que sentía, pero no lo hice cuando me entere de tus sentimientos pensé que irme era la mejor opción- le comenta

-¿Mis sentimientos?- vuelve a preguntar

-Si, tus sentimientos- le dice mientras se para y sacude- los cuales no eran para mí-

-¿Lucy?-

-Sé que amas a Lissana, Natsu- lo mira y comienza a caminar –aun así tenía que decírtelo…tenía que dejarlo ir-

-¡Espera Lucy!- le grita Natsu parándose

-¿Podemos seguir como amigos? Sería como los viejos tiempos- le sonríe

-p-pero Lucy yo…- tartamudea pero es interrumpido

-No te complique no te lo dije para interponerme en tu relación- vuelve a caminar-además creo que le daré una oportunidad a Silver- comenta en voz baja

-¿A Silver?- dice impactado

-Silver ayer se me confeso nos besamos y luego…-se sonrojo-Bueno nos vemos mañana tengo una misión y el tren está a punto de salir-

Lucy corrió hasta salir del bosque, Natsu esta como piedra su amor era correspondido pero al mismo tiempo no lo era… basto un momento para alegrar y destrozar en corazón del mago de fuego…pero lo que más helado lo dejo fue lo último que dijo Lucy sobre ella y Silver

-Ella… ¿durmió con Silver?- se repetía el sin cambiar su expresión de dolor

A pesar de que en realidad nada había pasado entre Lucy y Silver…él no lo sabía y eso lo estaba matando su amada Lucy le pertenecía a otro hombre… y sobre todo ella cree que el está enamorado de ¡¿Lissana?! una locura

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Ahora sí que estoy molido Lucy durmió con Silver…y lo que es más ella piensa que yo y Lissana...una locura…hace un año eso fue lo que me dijo que hace un año yo y Lissana tenemos ¿algo? Como se le metió semejante tontería en la cabeza… no me digas que ella escucho esa conversación…joder y es más la escucho a medias…Maldición….Lucy si supieras que te amo más que nada en este mundo…

**Punto de vista: Lucy **

Se lo dije, se lo he dicho me duelo pero siento que me he liberado de algo grande…Duele pero me siento tan libre ahora si puedo de dejarlo ir…sayonara mi primer amor

-Lucy-san te estaba esperando- me dice Silver en la estación de tren

-Perdona, me retrase- le conteste

-¿y Bien?- me pregunta

-Lo deje y por fin- le digo pero unas traicioneras lagrimas caen rodando en mis mejillas

-Lo iste bien- me dice mientras me abraza

No pude decirle nada mas solo lo abrace me desahogue…mis lágrimas caían una tras otro mi corazón lloraba… recuerdo que me estaba quedando dormida apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Silver mientras nos acercábamos a muestro destino antes de quedarme completamente dormida escuche uns usurro en mi oído…

-Ahora caminaras hacia un nuevo futuro-

**CONTINUARA…. **

**PEEERRRDDDDOOOONNNN se que meresco que me insulten me atrase mucho pero en mi defenza la carcel... colegio como les gusta llamarlo los profes me tenia llena de pruebas TT-TT, y bien ¿les gusto? dejen sus comentarios**

**prometo no tardar mucho, los amo y sus comentarios son los que me animan a escribir esta historia**

**le quiero y nos vemos luego**

**ATTE Kira R.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "La misión"**


	9. La Mision

**Capítulo 9: La misión**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Ha pasado una semana desde la confección e inmediato rechazo de Lucy, aunque Lucy sugirió seguir como siempre solamente como "Amigos" a Natsu le ha costado asimilar tal hecho, Natsu por su parte todavía ama mucho a Lucy aunque no puede hacer nada al respecto ya que ella supuestamente está saliendo con Silver (para más información vea el capítulo anterior, todo está en la mente de Natsu) olvidándose de lo que una vez sintió por el…todos en el gremio están ocupados ya que se acerca la fecha de selección para volverse mago de clase S.

-Natsu-san ¿Vamos a una misión?- dice una chica de cabellos azules

-Wendy, una misión eso es…- Dice Natsu sin terminar

-una misión con el equipo completo…esto…también va ir Lucy-san-le dice con la mirada baja

-¡¿Lucy?!- se para de su lugar

-Sí, Gray-san, Erza-san, Happy y Charle están muy emocionados con la idea, además será una misión de clase S- le dice alegremente-sobretodo que servira para que Gray-san pueda aprobar este año-

-Clase S, ¿El abuelo y Mira lo permitieron?- dice al escuchar el rango de la misión _"Hielito quiere ser mago de clase S eh"_

-Sí, Mira-san dijo que podíamos ir ya que después de todo iríamos con 3 magos de clase S Erza-san, Lucy-san y tu Natsu-san-

-Bueno…pero…yo- le dice dudoso

-Esto…Natsu-san yo también estoy muy emocionada desde hace un año que no vamos todos a una misión- le dice con una dulce mirada y una carita de cachorro

-Vale, vale que iremos- le muestra una sonrisa haciendo que esta celebre

Al otro día Natsu y su equipo toman el primer tren el rumbo a su destino….

-Flamita ¿te duele algo?- le dice Gray burlón al ver el estado de su compañero en el tren

-C-cállate Gray…Mierda… no importa cuán fuerte me vuelva…los trans…portes…buaa- casi vomita

A pesar de que Natsu se ha fortalecido con los años los transportes siguen siendo su mayor debilidad, aunque ahora no está solo ya que Wendy desde hace unos meses también sufre de mareos por los transportes. Al ver la situación Lucy no puede evitar reír a carcajadas mientras comenta para sí misma "como en los viejos tiempos" sacando sonrisas en sus compañeros aliviándolos ya que sabían que las cosas no iban tan bien entre ella y Natsu

-Natsu-sama no debería esforzarse mucho- le dice Lucy a Natsu con un tono burlón

-H-hime-sama ¿u-usted a-a e-engo-ordado?- contrataca

-Que grosero estoy bien con mi peso- dice sonrojada y ofendida

-¿En-en se-erio?- pellizca en estomago de Lucy provocando que esta lo golpe

Los demás miembros comenzaron a reír sin parar incluso Wendy que seguía mareada pero no tanto como Natsu, el tren se detuvo y los siete miembros bajaron, se encontraban en una ciudad la cual parecía pueblo fantasma…miraron hacia todos los lados hasta que…

-¿ustedes son Fairy Tail?- dice una anciana

-Si lo somos- contesta erza haciendo que todos muestren sus marcas

-Qué alivio, vengan por favor- le señala la anciana

Se podía notar bastante deterioro en la ciudad, los pocos aldeanos que estaban tenían un aspecto deplorable, los miembros estaban estupefactos al ver tan terrible escena no tenian idea de como era posible que estubieran vivos hasta hoy.

-Hace unos meses fuimos atacados por un monstro sombra- les cometa

-¿Un monstro sombra?- dicen Lucy y Wendy en unísono

-Sí, lamentablemente nadie ha podido ver la apariencia de esa criatura bueno es una sombra o algo asi pero los que si consiguieron ver su verdadera forama mueren al poco tiempo- les dice mientras llora- mi hijo…mis nietos-

Tardaron unos minutos hasta recolectar un poco de información sobre la criatura que ellos debían aniquilar, no recolectaron nada importante solo unas cuantas advertencias "Cuidado con el grito de las sombras y la voz oscura" tras esto los magos siguieron su camino…El bosque era enorme fácilmente podías perderte en el si no fuera porque llevaban dos perros con excelente olfato (Natsu y Wendy)estarían perdidos, no pasaba nada peculiar el lugar era bastante normal, hasta que de repente se escuchó un grito bastante fuerte el cual hiso que los jóvenes y gatos se cubrieran sus oídos..

-¿Qué diablos?- dice Gray

-Me está destrozando los tímpanos- alega Natsu en el suelo

-d-duelo- se queja Wendy

-AYE, Suena horrible- dice Happy

-¿De dónde viene?- pregunta Charle

-Ese sonido es….-dice Erza

-¿Un Llanto?- concluye Lucy

El grito paro de repente de la misma forma en que empezó los jóvenes estaban aturdidos hasta que de repente se visualiza una sombra entre los arbusto, cuando ellos se dispusieron a seguirla Lucy cae inconsciente al suelo causando la preocupación de sus compañeros.

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

¿Qué fue lo que paso?...donde estoy?, hace frio aquí

-¿realmente no sabes dónde estás?-

-¡¿Quién eres?!- le grito

-No te preocupes no te hare nada-

-¿Quién eres?- le vuelvo a preguntar

-Realmente no lo sabes ¿eh?- me dice con un tono de risa

Mire hacia todos lados pero solo había oscuridad, escucho unos pasos que venían de atrás mio me dispuse a atacar pero me detuve no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Yo soy tu- me dice finalmente la voz mostrando su apariencia

-Imposible no puedes ¿Cómo?- le pregunto al ver que era igual a mi

-mmm bueno no soy tu exactamente mas bien soy tu corazón- me dice sonriente

-¿M-mi corazón?- le pregunto

-Si si soy tu corazón- lo dice levantando sus manos- quiero que destruyas a esos tipos…mas bien tu realmente lo quieres hacer-

-¿de qué hablas?- le digo seria

-Qué miedo, tú lo sabes los odias a ese tipo Natsu y sus compañeros incluyendo a los gatos- me dice bastante divertido

-Es imposible- le niego- nunca aria algo así jamás podría son mis…- soy interrumpida

-¿Compañeros? No me hagas reír si no les ubíes pedido ir a una misión contigo ellos jamás lo hubieran hecho te tienen lastima-

-¡Cállate eso no es cierto!-

-JAJAJA, sabes que no miento a ellos no les importas además tu y yo lo sabemos siempre has sido una carga para ellos-

-No, yo…. ¡NO!- me cubro los oídos

-Ellos tienen sus vidas y tú no estás en ellas, además no importa lo fuerte que seas jamás estarás al nivel de ellos-

-NO- niego

-Ja sigues negándolo lo sabes cuando el maestro te dijo lo de Gildarts ni tu misma lo creíste lo sabias esos solo eran halagos nada ciertos tú lo tienes muy en claro jamás podrás ser un hada tu nunca volaras-

-No sigas- vuelvo a negar

-Ódialos entonces yo no tengo la culpa recuerda que soy tu corazón y solo te digo lo que sientes-

-Mientes yo no…no pienso así- mis lágrimas caían no estaba del todo erado

-Ódialos, destrúyelos…no me digas que con solo hablarlo podrías liberarte de ese dolor…recuerda él nunca te amara-

-¡SILENCIO!- le grito

-Él no te necesita si no hubieras vuelto nada de esto te estaría pasando, lo sabes que nunca debiste irte de casa el dolor que sentías en aquel entonces no se compara a este-

-Por favor para- le rogué

-Él nunca te amara, además tu corazón no está hecho para amar…Ódialos… desahoga tu ira….mátalos- me susurra en el oído

-Calla no es asi-

-Tu traes la desgracia incluzo para ese chico...silver por tu culpa el...-

-NO NO- niego

-JAJAJAJAJA tu sabes que no puedes con esto Odialos es mas facil, demuestrales lo que vales- se acerca a mi oido -Matalos-

Desde allí no recuerdo nada mas ya no podía pensar en nada lo sabía todo lo que dijo era cierto…muy dentro de mí los odiaba me hacian sentir inferor pero yo nunca pense que realmente era asi…Natsu a todos lo sabía….pero incluso si era así ellos para mi eran mi…..

…**.**

-NATSU….Todos…. los odio y los destruiré-

…

**CONTINUARA…. **

**aqui un nuevo cap y volvemos con una Lucy que le pasa algo malo, no tengo mucho que decir pero es que cuando lo termine senti que le falto algo  
**

**bueno de todos modos espero que les guste hastamos casi a la mitad de la historia y estoy pensando incluir otro personaje nuevo**

**bueno nos vemos**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Recuerdos dolorosos"**


	10. RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

**Capítulo 10: RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos y Lucy todavía no despertaba sus compañeros estaban realmente preocupados por la condición de su amiga pero aun así decidieron adentrarse más al bosque para poder encontrar la causa de aquel horrendo sonido y el repentino desmallo de la maga, Erza le ordeno a Natsu quedarse con Lucy aunque de todos modos lo haría sin que se pidieran, Natsu caminaba de lado a lada…se sentaba y se volvía a para, se volvió a sentar pero estaba vez al lado de la joven la miro y acaricio sus cabello, Natsu se escuchó como happy decía "Te guuussssttaa quieres besssaalaaa" provocando el sonrojo inmediato de Salamader se giró dándole la espalda a Lucy, Happy realmente estaba en lo cierto el si quería besarla como en las ocasiones que se metía en su cuarto años atrás cuando la relación de ellos no era tan tensa como ahora, se escuchó un crujido y unos delicados brazos rodearon al joven el cual se tenso sorprendido.

-L-Lucy- dijo tratando de controlarse _"¿Despertó?"_

-Natsu- susurro ella cerca de su oído-adiós- fue lo que dijo causando impresión en el joven

Se aterro no quería pensar en ella yéndose de nuevo…decidió voltear pero fue golpeado fuerte mente en el estómago cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Happy se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su amigo, Natsu tosió por culpa del golpe y miro a Lucy…el puño de la chica brillaba era el mismo ataque que uso contra Silver la otra vez solo que en esta ocasión solo utilizo una mano. Natsu volvió incorporarse no entendía lo que pasaba miro directamente hacia los ojos de la rubia y lo que vio fue…nada… no había ni puna pisca de aquel brillo que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos estaban opacos, tenía una mirada sin expresión, Lucy volvió a alzar su mano para atacar pero estaba vez fue esquivado.

Happy se acercó a la maga tratando de hacer que esta dejara de atacar al dragon Slayer , Natsu se percató de que algo no andaba bien y trato de advertirle a Happy pero fue demasiado tarde Lucy golpeo al gato dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo…Natsu no lo podía creer nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lucy le atacaría sabía que era un idiota sin remedio que la ha hecho llorar sin querer en muchas…no en infinidades de veces pero jamás pensó que esta lo atacaría… _"Lucy realmente se volvió fuerte, pensó" _sobándose en estomago el cual tenía una marca roja donde el puño le había dado, Lucy volvió a atacar una y otra vez pero con cada golpe su velocidad aumentada haciendo que Natsu le costara evitarlos...tomo a Happy y corrió al bosque, miro a todos lados y Lucy no se encontraba suspiro aliviado tenía que pensar en algo ya que no quiera lastimarla pero al parecer ella sí, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de un susurro "NAGAREBOSHI" pero fue demasiado tarde y Natsu salió volando chocando con un muro _(Si recuerdan la pelea en isla Tenrou Natsu peleo con el tipo del muñeco y quedo bajo un montón de rocas ahora es lo mismo pero sin las rocas, es para hacerse la idea)_ con dificultad trato de incorporase el ataque fue mucho más duro que antes y no quería averiguar cómo se sentiría ser golpeado con las dos manos, Silver fue golpeado con las dos manos pero Lucy se había contenido aun así igual lo mando a volar y él no podía atacar aunque su vida dependiera de ello y por supuesto que dependía de ello, Lucy se acercó a Natsu el cual todavía estaba tratando de pararse junto sus manos dispuesta a darle el último golpe al no ver escapatoria Natsu cerró los ojos….

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste ahora?- se escuchó la voz del mago de hielo

-Natsu-san te pedimos que no la molestaras- dijo la dulce voz de la más joven del equipo

-TSK….maldición no puedes hacer nada bien- dijo Titania

Natsu abrió los ojos Wendy sostenía a Happy en sus brazos, mientras Gray y Erza estaban delante de él deteniendo el ataca de la maga estelar….Lucy retrocedió y los observo

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy-san?- le pregunto la maga del cielo muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga

-Sabemos que él es un jodido idiota pero no es razón para matarlo- dijo Gray

-Lucy, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú no eres así- le grito molesta Erza pero Lucy solo la miraba

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que le paso, cuando despertó comenzó a atacarme- dijo Natsu parándose por fin

-AYE, Lucy está actuando raro y sus ojos…. No son como los tiene usualmente- comento Happy despertando al fin

Los magos miraron a Lucy algo realmente andaba mal, en ese momento Lucy tomo una de sus llaves y abrió la puerta de Taurus este ataco a los magos mientras les pedía disculpa, los magos lo derrotaron, pero luego siguió Acuarios, Escorpio, Aries y Caprico los derrotaron con mucha dificultad ya que como Lucy se había vulto mas fuerte sus espiritus también aunque ya lo eran antes, Los magos estaban exhausto y escucharon

-Mueran de una jodida vez- susurro Lucy causando que sus compañeros la miraran impactados

Lucy comenzó a mover sus manos esta vez pensaba darles el golpe final, se oyó un risa fuerte, los magos miraron hacia todos los lados para encontrar al portador de aquella molesta risa, desde la sombra de la joven emergió un bulto negro que tomo forma humana (si han visto la versión de Lucy como hombre el sujeto negro se veía más o menos así)….reía sin parar causando el enojo de los magos

-¿Quién eres bastardo?- le grito una muy enojada Erza

-jajaja…tú lo sabes ¿no? Jajajaj- contesto mientras seguía riendo

-Corta la jodida risa- le ordeno Gray causando que este riera más

-Cabron ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Lucy?- dijo furioso Natsu, el sujeto dejo de reír y miro a Salamander

-¿Eres Natsu?- le dijo

-Si ¿y?- contesto cortante

-jajaja eres uno de los cabrones que la tiene en este estado jajajaj- siguió riendo

-¿Qué mierda dices?- le dijo Erza roja de Ira

-Lo que escucharon gracias a ustedes y su jodida forma de tratar de cuidarla pude encontrar oscuridad que se encontraba en su corazón, su infancia, su vida y Tú- dijo apuntando a Natsu

_-¿oscuridad que es eso?-_ se preguntó Wendy a si misma

-Buena pregunta señorita- dijo el sujeto lo que sorprendió a la joven la cual no había hecho tal pregunta en voz alta- la oscuridad es el dolor, la ira, los celos toda clase de pensamientos negativos y en esta chica encontré muchos- rio para luego lamer la mejilla de Lucy causando el enojo de estos

-Bastardo- dijo Natsu preparado para atacarlo

-oye oye si quieres derrotarme primero tendrás que matar a la mujer es la una forma de sacarme de su cuerpo jajajaja- rio

-¿Q-que cojones?- dijo Gray

-que mal hablado, solo les digo si quieren que abandone el cuerpo de la joven deberán matarla no puedo permanecer en un cuerpo que ya no tiene vida…- se detuvo y luego prosiguió con una sonrisa- ¿Quieren ver algo divertido?-

El sujeto rio maliciosamente, casqueo sus dedos y acto seguido Lucy comenzó a gritar de dolor, el sujeto reía al ver como la joven caía de rodillas sujetando su cabeza mientras se quejaba de dolor gritando una y otra vez "Para, detenlo, ya no quiero más" el sujeto volvió a tronar sus dedos los magos se percataron que el dolor de Lucy se volvía incluso más fuerte las lágrimas de la joven comenzaron a caer lloraba y grita de dolor, los magos apretaron sus puños y comenzaron a atacar al sujeto negro pero con cada golpe lo atravesaban era de esperarse el verdadero cuerpo de aquel monstro se encontraba dentro de Lucy y rio al ver esto.

-están haciendo lo mismos que esa estúpida aldea, jajaja se mataron entre ellos pensando que se podrían deshacer de mi pero me volvía a meter en otro cuerpo y la matanza seguía, los humanos son tan fáciles de manipular- soltó un carcajada

-Maldito cabron- dice Natsu envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas

Natsu trato de abalanzarse sobre aquel sujeto pero es detenido por Erza la cual susurro "Natsu ve a por Lucy y utiliza eso", Natsu la miro ya que estaba seguro que aquella magia no serviría… LA Titania lo miro amenazante y este fue en dirección donde estaba Lucy…. La miro unos segundos y poso su frente contra la de ella susurrando un hechizo imperceptible al oído humano… el hechizo consistía en tocar con la cabeza alguna parte del cuerpo al cual le conjuras el hechizo, este no es un hechizo de pelea más bien es un hechizo de sentimientos el cual sirve para ver qué es lo que causa el estado anímico de la persona en cuestión, el que hace el hechizo puede ver los recuerdos que ocasionan tal emoción, para Natsu solo era un conjuro inservible ya que no podía utilizarlo en batalla y ni siquiera podía escuchar las conversaciones en dichos recuerdos solo verlos y nada más…nada útil pero aun así lo uso aunque no crea que sirviera…

Natsu en menos de 5 segundos entro en Lucy _(por favor no de manera pervertida_), era totalmente oscuro lo que le sorprendió un montón nunca antes de las pocas veces que lo ocupo había visto tal escenario ya que solía llegar al instante al dichoso recuerdo que causaba el sentimiento que el sujeto sentía en ese momento… Camino sin saber dónde estaba al poco tiempo oyó llantos corrió en dirección de estos y allí estaba Lucy pero no era la Lucy que conocía era Lucy pero de niña lloraba… Natsu se acercó para tratar de consolarla pero ella no podía oírlo, al poco tiempo unas imágenes aparecieron era un recuerdo de Lucy su primer recuerdo doloroso la muerte de su madre, luego cambio en ellos salía el padre de Lucy junto ella…a los pocos segundos se vio una Lucy de 16 años discutiendo con su padre este le proporciona una cachetada lo que dejo impactado a Natsu, Lucy no lloro lo miro con furia y se retiró a su habitación lanzo unas revistas las cuales cayeron frente a ella…ella vio una en particular esa revista hablaba de Fairy Tail la tomo y luego la dejo en su escrito ese era el recuerdo cuando Lucy decidió huir de casa. Otro recuerdo apareció era el puerto de Hargeon ya había pasado un año desde que ella había huido de casa, a Natsu se le apretó el corazón ya que sabía cuál era el recuedo _"Para Lucy haberme conocido era tan doloroso mientras yo…"_ dejo sus pensamientos de lado y los recuerdos fueron pasando rápidamente pero hubo uno que no paso tan rápido como el resto y era el de la enfermería donde se encontraba Natsu y Lisanna, el miro ese recuerdo sorprendido y dijo para si mismo _"Así que realmente tengo la culpa" _los recuerdos acabaron bueno eso pensó él.

Una Nube de polvo cubrió su campo visual sintió una respiración agitada detrás de él, se volteo y allí estaba ella tratando de pararse y luego

-¡Por favor, Lucy-san no siga!- Natsu se sorprendió al ver de quien provenía esa voz

-Silver- susurro, aunque más que eso se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que podía oír la conversación

-Te lo dije que los iba a proteger a todos- dijo Lucy parándose con dificultad

-No sigas, además tu esp… estas sangrando- no siguió las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del joven de cabellera dorada estaba en el suelo de rodillas golpeado el suelo con sus puños, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas pero la mas notoria era una en el costado la cual estaba vendada con ropa destrozada.

Lucy sonrió y corrió la nube de polvo se disipo en cada paso que esta daba, un Monstro enorme similar a un dragón lanzaba un rugido, Natsu miro aterrado la escena fijo sus ojos en Lucy puso su mano en la boca no podía creerlo Lucy estaba cubierta de sangre, su mano derecha estaba rota y su espalda tenia marcado dos profundos y horribles zarpazos, Lucy estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Natsu se sentía impotente y comenzó a recordar que desde que Lucy volvió utiliza polleras que cubrían su espalda por lo que asumió que aquellas heridas le habían dejado alguna cicatriz que ella prefería ocultar y entonces se acabó ya no habían recuerdos…

-Soy patética- se oyó

Natsu miro hacia abajo lo había olvidado por completo que chibi-Lucy estaba sentada junto a él pero ya no era Lucy de pequeña sino la que correspondía a la edad que tiene en este momento, Lucy no paraba de insultarse una y otra vez cada vez de peor forma, Natsu la cogió del brazo y la regaño como solo él sabía hacerlo para nada delicado, Lucy lo miro sus ojos no tenían vida y ella solo siguió Natsu estaba harto no le agradaba que alguien digiera cosas malas sobre Lucy nunca perdonaría a quien osara hacer eso incluso si se traba de la misma Lucy, la puso frente a frente del…

-No eres para nada patética- dijo serio

-¿Qué sabes tú? y que te importa – le contesto

-Claro que me importa, y se mejor que nadie lo valiente y fuerte que eres- le replico molesto

-No me hagas reír tu y yo, no, todos sabemos lo débil que soy, soy solo un estorbo a nadie le importa si estoy o no allí…sería más fácil si no existiera- le dijo otra vez sin vida en su mirar

-claro que si nos importas, además si tu no estuviera yo…moriría- dijo Natsu cayendo al suelo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-pero tú tienes a Lisanna- le contesta a Natsu apartándolo

-Cierto, cierto tú tienes otra mujer- comenta alguien desde las sombras

-¡Tu!- grita Natsu parados en pose de batalla

De las sombras salió el mismo sujeto pero estaba vez se veía claramente su cuerpo era un ser grotesco parecía un horrible demonio mezclado con un ogro se acercó a Lucy y lamio su cuello, esto provocó que algo se rompiera en Natsu el cual lo ataco tan rápido que el monstro no pudo esquivarlo para la sorpresa de Natsu y el Monstro el golpe si le dio, Natsu apretó sus puños y decidió atacar fue una pelea ardua pero lo consiguió el monstro estaba desapareciendo pero antes de ser destruido completamente dijo

-JAJAJA aunque me hayas derrotado esa chica ya está completamente sumergida en la oscuridad ni tu podrás salvarla- sentenció para luego desaparecer reducido en nada

Natsu salió del interior de Lucy, la miro pero nada ella seguía en trance…

-Natsu-san El demonio desapareció- dijo angustiada Wendy

-¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?- interrogo erza

-Natsu contesta- le pidió Gray

-Lo derrote- dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirar a Lucy

-que bien- dijo Happy volando alrededor de los magos

-Entonces ¿Por qué Lucy no ha despertado?- dijo Charle mirándola

Natsu apretó sus puños para luego soltarlos… llevo sus manos a la mejilla de Lucy acariciándola de manera gentil, se posó otra vez en el hombro de Lucy y susurro en el oído de esta _"Lo siento tanto sé que he hecho mal no lo sabía que al protegerte solo hacía que tu pensaras que eras solo un estorbo…lo siento Lucy tu eres tan importante para mí lo más valioso que tengo, por favor abre los ojos_" unas hermosas y cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la mejilla de Salamander, una mano se posó en su espalda causando la sorpresa de este, se apartó un poco…Lucy está sonriendo como es de costumbre y dijo

-tú también eres lo más importante para mí- mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida

Los demás magos suspiraron de alivio al percatarse de que Lucy estaba bien.

Lucy durmió por tres días seguidos al despertar, todos le preguntaron cómo se sentía, bueno las cosas normales que se preguntan. Lucy miro sorprendida a todos y dijo que solo recordaba que caminaba por el bosque, un ruido y luego nada, todos estaban sorprendidos tomo un par de horas y le explicaron lo sucedido omitiendo lo que Natsu le dijo y ella a él pero a decir verdad ellos no encontraban que eso fuera realmente importante.

Lucy se acercó a sus compañeros les dio las gracias para luego sincerarse con ellos para que algo como eso no volviera a suceder ellos la entendieron y también se disculparon por ello la querían mucho y no les gustaba la idea de que saliera lastimada lo cual la hiso sonreír con ternura, Lucy se volteo dónde estaba Natsu y le dijo

-Gracias por ayudarme… como siempre y lo siento por haberte atacado- dijo avergonzada

-No pasa nada, además con lo torpe que eres debo estar siempre pendiente de ti- dijo son una sonrisa burlesca

Los magos suspiraron ya que sabía que esto causaría una pelea y sucedió, Natsu corría con una sonrisa por todo en gremio mientras que Lucy lo perseguía con una cara de ogro totalmente ofendida y molesta, Natsu reía y se dijo para el mismo _"Me di cuenta de muchas cosas en esta misión, debo solucionar mi malentendido con ella…incluso si tiene a ese zopenco de Silver la traeré de vuelta a mi lado" _miro a Lucy se fijó que traía puesta una chaqueta, se molestó por ello ya que por el recuerdo sabía que ella tenía una cicatriz en su espalda la cual estaba seguro que se la hiso protegiendo a Silver, decidió no pensar en ello y siguió molestando a Lucy…..

**CONTINUARA…**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿¡EMBARAZADA!?**


	11. ¡EMBARAZADA!

**Capitulo 11: ¿¡EMBARAZADA!?**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Hoy era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia desde la misión clase S que hizo Natsu y los otros ya han pasado 4 meses y adivinen que…Gray aprobó el examen para volverse mago de clase S, en pocas palabras en el equipo solo faltaba Wendy, bien en ese momento en un departamento arrendado solo a 70.000 jewels se oyó un enorme grito

-¡Estas embaraza!-

-shhhh- callo una pequeña joven de cabellos azules- no lo digas tan fuerte Lu-chan todavía no es nada seguro-

-¿Qué no es seguro?-pregunto- ya veo eso quiere decir que todavía no te has hecho la prueba Levi-chan-

-bueno es que me da algo de miedo lu-chan- dice la chica de cabellos azueles con un tono de cachorrito

-ya veo, pero tienes que hacértela- le replico Lucy

-si…Lu-chan tengo un favor que pedirte- le pregunta con la mirada hacia abajo causando algo de intriga en Lucy

-¿de qué trata? – pregunto

-Bueno hoy salgo a una misión con Gajeel, y bueno….veras….no…tengo…tiempo… así que- decía entre cortado

-Levy-chan podemos ir al punto- dice Lucy que parecía que una gotita resbalaba sobre su cabeza

-bueno es muy vergonzoso pero podrías comprarme un lacrima de embarazo- dice bastante apenada Levy

**(N/A: Para ser sincera se me ocurrió que podían haber lacrimas de embarazo en vez de test ya que la mayoría de las cosas que se utilizan en Fairy tail son mágicas)**

-por supuesto-dice Lucy con una sonrisa

-que bien te lo agradezco Lucy, cuando tenga el resultado serás la primera en saberlo, esto ¿puedes dejarlo en mi casa? En…- le susurro a Lucy un escondite donde dejarlo

-claro pero tengo que pedirte algo a cambio- dijo Lucy seria

-¿Q-que cosa?- pregunta un tanto asustada

-Que te cuides lo más posible en la misión, si llego a saber que te heriste en la misión le voy a dar una paliza a Gajeel que hasta sus ancestros sentirán- le comento seria pero con un tono alegre

Desde de esa conversación Levy y Lucy salieron tomando diferentes direcciones una a la estación de trenes y la otra a comprar el encargo, Lucy llego a la tienda y sin ninguna dificultad compro lo que necesitaba más un ungüento mágico que servía para los dolores del cuerpo guardo las dos cosas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se fue de la tienda.

Al poco tiempo a Lucy le dieron unas enormes ganas de comer y se dirigió al gremio, al llegar allí se sentó en la barra y en un instante Mira estaba parada frente a ella.

-¿En qué te puedo servir Lucy-chan?- le pregunta sonriente

-podrías ¿prepárame algo Mira-san?- le contesta devolviéndole la sonrisa

-con gusto ¿Qué se te antoja?-

-Sorpréndeme- le dice Lucy

Mira sonrió y fue a prepararle algo a su amiga rubia, Lucy suspiro…y de repente se sintió un horrible estruendo Natsu y Gray entraban peleando de manera salvaje, golpes iban y venían, para mala suerte de los presentes Erza no estaba para detenerlo… en ese momento Natsu toma a un Gray casi desnudo y lo lanza por los aires, voló pasando por todo en gremio hasta chocar con una desafortunada maga haciendo que los dos cayeran de manera abrupta al suelo, Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y a los segundos Gray estaba haciendo lo mismo

-Lucy lo siento yo…-los ojos de gray se abrieron como platos y luego todo el gremio hizo lo mismo

Lucy no sabía que es lo que pasaba miro a su alrededor para luego posar sus ojos en el suelo y allí estaba el problema la lacrima de embarazo la cual estaba guardada en su chaqueta se le había caído con el golpe, Lucy la tomo rápidamente y la guardo en su bolsillo poniéndose muy roja ya que sabía que todos los presentes se les había cruzado por la cabeza lo mismo que a ella en ese momento

-¿E-estas embaraza?- dijo incrédulo Gray el cual se paró enseguida

-yo…bueno…es…- Lucy no sabía cómo negarlo todos los ojos estaban posados en ella haciendo que se sintiera incomodo

-¿Estas esperando un hijo?- dijo un pelirrosa con un tono agresivo y muy serio

-Natsu eso no te concierne- dijo Lucy al ver la mirada asesina de Natsu

-Estas esperando un hijo del ¡admítelo!- le grito apuntando a Silver el cual estaba sentado junto a Jet y Nab

-no tengo que admitir nada y no me jodas te lo pido no tengo que darte explicaciones- le dice molesta Lucy _"¿Qué se cree? Yo no tengo que explicar nada y menos a el"_

Natsu se disponía a gritarle de nuevo, pero una mano sujeto la cintura de la maga para luego proporcionarle un apasionado beso al separase mira a Natsu y comienza

-y que si está esperando un hijo mío eso no te debería importar- dice Silver quien decidió intervenir en la escena

-¡Silver!- exclama la maga al dase cuenta de lo que hiso el Dragon slayer de agua

Natsu no supo cómo contestarle solo salió un TSK de su boca, Silver saco a Lucy del gremio rápidamente caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza

-¿Por qué lo iste?- le pregunta Lucy

-Porque me jode que ese imbécil te interrogue cuando esta con otra- dijo muy molesto

Lucy miro con ternura al chico de cabellos dorados para luego acariciar su pelo, el la miro ya que también tenía curiosidad sobre eso del embarazo, Lucy rio y le conto todo que no era para ella sino para una amiga, Silver la quedo mirando unos segundos para luego sonreír con una mirada de cachorrito. Lucy y Silver fueron a casa de Levy y dejaron el paquete donde ella le pidió para luego dirigirse al gremio al llegar la rodearon de preguntas las cuales ella negó dejando decepcionadas e intrigadas a las chicas, Natsu no podía para de mirar a Lucy le aliviaba el hecho de que no estuviera embarazada pero lo que realmente le molestara fue el beso que le proporciono Silver frente al el cómo odiaba a ese chico.

Lisanna sentada en la barra conversando con su hermana hasta que poso sus ojos en Lucy y luego en Natsu suspiro pesadamente y dijo para sí misma _"Parece que no hay avances_", se acercó a Natsu y le pidió hablar en privado el cual accedió de inmediato, Lucy se percató de esta acción los miro para luego suspirar _"ya debo acostumbrarme, pensó"._

Natsu y Lisanna fueron a la biblioteca del gremio y empezaron una conversación más bien un rio de preguntas por parte de la albina

-¿Natsu que está pasando entre tú y Lucy?-

-como vez nada y al parecer está saliendo con ese tipo- dijo frunciendo el seño

-No lo creo, además ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes?-

-lo iba hacer hace unos meses hablamos, ella dijo que me amaba y…- es interrumpido por la albina

-¡Te ama! Que bien yo….- estaba es Natsu fue quien interrumpió

-pero al mismo tiempo dijo que ya no lo hacía- concluyo desanimado

Lisanna no lo podía creer y le pidió una explicación Natsu le conto todo no omitió ningún detalle le conto que Lucy los vio esa vez y lo malentendió y para colmo parece que Lucy pudo haber dormido con Silver, Lisanna estaba atónita en su mente mando al carajo todo se dio cuenta no más bien sabía que Natsu era tan torpe y que no encontraría algún momento adecuado para solucionar el enredo, lo miro y suspiro para luego marchase del lugar dejando a un Natsu muy triste camino hacia la barra y miro a Lucy quien se divertía platicando con el mago de cabellera dorada y volvió a suspirar.

Al día siguiente Levy y Gajeel llegaban muy cariñosos al gremio, Lucy desde la barra los ve entrar Levy la mira para luego sonreír haciéndole una señal que ella supo al instante lo que significaba

-¡Enhorabuena Levy-chan!- grito Lucy haciendo que todo el gremio los mirara

-¡Lu-chan!- le grito apenada

-Perdón Levy-chan- dijo Lucy cerrando un ojo y juntando sus manos pidiendo perdón

-Que tiene enana-dijo gajeel parándose en una mesa para gritar a viva voz-¡VOY A SER PADRE!-

Todos miraron asombrados, luego recordaron lo del día anterior sonó un CLICK en las mentes de todos _"Era Levy la embarazada"_ pensaron para luego festejar a los futuros padres, la fiesta duro hasta muy tarde en la noche.

Lucy feliz por su amiga caminaba en dirección a su casa cuando

-Lucy tenemos que hablar- se oyó a sus espaldas

Lucy voltio su alegre sonrisa cambio para mostrar una mirada seria al ver quien la llamaba

-LISSANA- susurro Lucy

**CONTINUARA….**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "CONVERSACION A MEDIAS"**


	12. Conversación a medias

**Capítulo 12: Conversación a medias**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Como puede ser que este tan salada, que me jodan, no quiero estar aquí de todas las personas me tenía que topar con ella… con Lisanna… yo y mi bendita suerte…

-Lucy realmente necesito hablar contigo- me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Yo…bueno…es – trataba de evadir el tema

-Lucy no me evadas realmente necesito hablar contigo se trata de Natsu- sentí un CRASH algo se había roto en mi

-Lisanna yo…- baje mi mirada –no creo que sea conveniente-

Lisanna no estaba conforme siguió y siguió insistiendo hasta que termine por acceder a sus peticiones, caminamos juntas hacia mi casa que era la más cerca la invite a entrar, ella se sentó en el sofá le ofrecí un té y ella accedió… me fui a la cocina y busque una taza de repente un brillo ilumino mi cocina

-¿Estas segura?- me dijo mi amigo de cabello anaranjado

-estoy entre la espada y la pared no tengo de otra, Loki- le dije junto a un suspiro

-bueno pero si veo que se complican las cosas la hecho a patadas- me dice para luego desaparecer

Volvió donde estaba Lisanna… le serví el té el cual ella alago podía ver como observaba mi habitación pero su vista estaba en una foto en particular, era mi fotografía favorita en ella salían Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Natsu y…yo todos mostrando aquel emblema que nos habíamos regalados para mi esa foto era mi tesoro, pude ver como Lisanna miraba con ternura la foto para luego mirarme, me miraba de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba

-Lucy tu eres… ¿Virgen?- me pregunto de manera inocente haciendo que me atorara con él te

-cof…cof... etto yo ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – le pregunte tratando de recupérame

-solo contesta ¿Eres virgen?- me volvió a preguntar pero esta vez seria

La mire y baje mi mira y respondí –S-si lo soy- le dije bastante apenada

-Lo sabía- me dijo bastante aliviada

Qué diablos le pasa sabía que Lisanna era de por si una chica…. Madura en ese sentido lo oí una vez de Mira, pero preguntarme eso y sentirse aliviada me ponía de nervios sentía que se erizaban los pelos

-Lucy, sabes yo y Natsu….- la interrumpí

-Es cierto en hora buena por tu noviazgo, lástima que sea ese idiota infantil- le dije forzando una sonrisa

-Lucy lo que quiero decir es que entre yo y Natsu no hay nada- dijo mirándome a los ojos seria

-¿T-terminaron?- le dije sorprendida causando que esta suspirara

-Lucy creo que se te pego la mentalidad lenta de Natsu- me dijo volviendo a suspirar

-….- no pude decir nada ya que creo que no estaba del todo equivocada muchos años de estar a su lado algo se me tenía que pegar

-Lo que quiero decir es que entre Natsu y Yo jamás ha habido algo- me dice pero esta vez con una mirada penetrante como si buscara algo en mí y creo que lo encontró

-Pero Lisanna hace más de un año yo lo oí no puede estar tan equivocada- le dije tratando de retener mis sentimientos

-Lo sé pero no te han dicho que es malo escuchar conversaciones a medias- me dice con una sonrisa

-¿Conversaciones a medias?- le digo confusa

-Exacto, esa vez Natsu estaba practicando P-R-A-C-T-I-C-A-N-DO – de manera lenta deletreando cada letra

-¿Practica? A Natsu le gusta otra chica pensé que le gustabas tu- le dije causando que esta se le resbalara una gotita por la nuca

-Natsu realmente es mala influencia para ti… Natsu me pidió ayuda para ver cómo podía confesarse a ti y mi reacción… lo que hice luego no lo malinterpretes pero eso era parte de la actuación- me dice sonriente

-No puede ser, él te beso- le digo

-A eso se le llaman celos, Natsu estaba celoso de ti y Silver y quiso hacer lo mismo que el- dijo de manera irritada al recordar el suceso

Está en blanco Natsu ha el yo ¿le gusto? Como siempre pensé que era unilateral que cuando se molestaba era porque era mejor amiga…. Su compañera jamás pensé que podía ser eso…yo no lo creo

**Punto de vista: Lisanna**

Santo cielo Lucy esta como perdida, veo que trata de asimilar la información pero le cuesta JIJIJI hace unas caras muy divertidas. Se ve algo perturbada será mejor que la saque de ese transe

-dime Lucy ¿Qué aras?- le pregunto haciendo que me mire –Lo que sienten es mutuo ¿No?-

-Pero yo…le dije que lo iba a olvidar- me dijo bajando la mirada

-Y ¿Has podido?- le hice otra pregunta

-… No, creo que no, es difícil y doloroso pensé que si me iba por un tiempo podría y luego se me ocurrió si se lo decía podría dejarlo ir pero…nada- dijo alzando la mirada pude ver como su rostro se veía destrozado

-Lucy ¿Por qué no peleaste por el?- esa pregunta tenia tantas ganas de hacérsela

-Porque Lisanna yo te considero mi amiga no podía hacerte eso aunque me destrozara el corazón- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Hora entiendo porque Natsu ama tanto a Lucy no solo es bonita sino es amable y considerada, es ¿cómo decirlo? ella es todo la que Natsu no es pero necesita….

-Aun así debiste hacerlo, bueno ahora nada te detiene… solo tú misma- Lucy me miro, yo me pare dispuesta a irme y- Ah, Lucy te tengo una pregunta…Entre tú y Silver hay ¿Algo?-

-Para nada- me dice sorprendida- ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno a Natsu se le metió entre ceja y ceja que tú y Silver son novios y bueno lo hicieron-

-JAJAJAJA como diablos se le pudo ocurrir tal tontería- me dice riendo

-Dijo que aunque no se lo dijiste lo insinuaste- le digo

-… puede ser que aquella vez….no importa no hay nada entre nosotros….lo rechace- me dice con una leve sonrisa

-ya veo, Lucy será mejor que tomes una decisión, Adiós- le digo saliendo del cuarto

-Adiós- responde

Lucy es una chica dulce, entiendo perfectamente los celos de Natsu si yo fuera un chico me pasaría lo mismo… Lucy realmente es una persona excelente, está sumergida en mi mundo cuando vi a Natsu caminando bastante deprimido

-NATSU- le grito

-Lisanna- responde

-Natsu adivina que- le digo sonriente

-¿Qué iste?- me dice con poco ánimo

-Tu malentendido con Lucy fue resuelto-

-A qué bien… ¡Espera ¿QUE?!- me dice sorprendido

-Lo que oíste le conté a Lucy todo-

-Ya veo- dice con una clara sonrisa pero –Aunque lo sepa ella tiene a Silver-

-A sobre eso no te preocupes ellos no tienen nada y no hicieron nada… Lucy es virgen- le digo susurrándole lo ultimo

La mirada de Natsu se ilumino, no la había visto así desde que Lucy se fue ahora todo podrá marchar bien….

-Natsu te recomiendo que hables con ella mañana déjala procesar la información-le sugiero – suerte-

Eso es lo último que le digo tomando caminos separados no podía parar de sonreír y pensaba "Ya quiero ver a los mini-Natsu y a las mini-Lucy"…

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Las palabras de Lisanna resonaban en mi mente trataba de pensar en aquellas cosas, era increíble que mis sentimientos fueran correspondido, pero ¿Qué hare ahora? Se podría decir que cuando me confesé lo rechace a él me sentía bastante mal ahora…Mire mi cama y me pare, me hinque frente a ella y saque una caja que ocultaba dentro… La puse frente mío y la abrí, allí están mis objetos preciados después de visitar la casa de Natsu por primera vez comencé a guardar recuerdos de nuestras aventuras, tenía algunas cosas de la batalla contra Hades, nirvana y el torneo…mi recuerdo más preciado estaba en un frasco de cristal eran unos cuantos pétalos secos de el árbol de Sakura arco iris, a su lado se hallaba un álbum de fotos en todas aparecía yo junto a todos los miembros de Fairy tail aunque la mayoría de las fotos eran sobre Natsu y yo las toque suavemente y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer no eran lágrimas de tristeza o felicidad eran diferentes como si algo que ha estado reprimido en mi corazón saliera a flote iluminando todo mi ser eran… Lágrimas de amor… volvía a guardar la caja donde mismo y me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo.

**Punto de vista: normal**

En otra parte Natsu llegaba a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó boca arriba mira pensativo el techo a lo igual que Lucy ambos pensaban en tantas cosas… suspiraron para luego mostrar una sonrisa y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Mañana si le voy a contar todo lo que siento a Él/Ella- decían al mismo tiempo

Natsu y Lucy se durmieron pensando en el mañana…un mañana que revelaría todos sus sentimientos…

**CONTINUARA…..**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "TU Y YO"**


	13. Tu y yo

**Capítulo 13: Tu y yo**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Hoy era un día especial pronto Lucy y Natsu podrían estar juntos, Lisanna se encargó de informar a todos sobre lo que pasaría ese día… Natsu fue el primero en llegar todos lo miraban con sonrisas maliciosas lo que causo un escalofrió en el mago se acercó a la barra con su mejor amigo Happy y pidió su desayuno, nunca antes comer le causo tanta incomodidad podía sentir como las miradas se clavaban en su espalda poniéndolo muy tenso.

Por otra parte Lucy se arreglaba para irse al gremio se puso una falda mezclilla con un cinturón donde iban sus llaves y látigo, un top amarillo conjunto con una chaqueta y unas botas largas. Tenía el pelo suelto… se sentó en el borde de su cama estaba nerviosa de repente en su mente pasaron miles de imágenes fantasiosas causando que la joven se pusiera roja como un tomate, calmo a su corazón y se decidió a ir se dijo a sí misma _"No es como si el supiera lo que quiero decirle"._

Lucy llego al gremio y apenas entro todos los ojos se posaron en ella, se puso muy tensa y camino…diviso a Natsu sentado en la barra, Lisanna la mira y le hace una señal como si le dijera _"Tu puedes Lucy"_ Lucy camino en dirección a Natsu pero es detenida por un casi irritado Silver…

-¿Q-que pasa Silver?- le dijo un poco nerviosa

-No estoy de acuerdo puede que al principio si pero ahora no- le contesto

-A ¿qué te refieres?- le pregunto confundida

-Cuando me rechazaste pensé que tú y el podrían pero he cambiado de opinión- Silver se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Lucy

Todos miraban la escena _"No que Lucy y Natsu tendrían su momento" _se preguntaban, sonó un fuerte crujido Natsu había roto un vaso con su mano. Lucy aparto a Silver miro a Natsu el cual se acercaba con una aura bastante peligrosa y una mirada que para ella era furia (aunque todos sabemos que eran celos).

-Lucy necesito saberlo ¿Qué hay entre tú y Silver?- le pregunto irritado

-Na-nada- negó ella

-No me convence- dijo el pelirrosa

-Deja de molestarla- le exigió Silver

Los dos dragon Slayer intercambiaban palabras sobre la joven, poco a poco la mente de Lucy se estaba llenando de pensamientos primero era lo que quería decirle a Natsu y ahora era Silver, sonó como si algo se rompiera en Lucy y esta corrió gritando de esta manera salió del gremio todos miraban la salida, Silver se disponía a seguirla pero es detenido por Natsu que lo arroja al suelo le dio una mirada asesina y fue tras ella, todos en el gremio aplaudían después de tanto tiempo por fin algo pasaría entre ellos todos pensaban en futuros mini-dragon slayers y mini-magos estelares.

Lucy corría roja no se dio ni cuenta de cómo llego al bosque en donde solía pescar con Natsu y Happy, cayó al suelo de esta manera ella dejo de correr miro a los lados y escucho como alguien la llama… ella reconoció esa voz era su dragon slayer trato de pararse para correr nuevamente pero no lo consiguió

-Lucy por fin te alcanzo- le dijo agitado detrás de ella

-¿Po-por qué viniste p-p-por mí?- le dijo nerviosa

-Lucy yo…- pero es interrumpido

-KYYYYAAAAA no hables- grito Lucy tapándose los oídos

Natsu trataba de hacer que ella lo escuchara pero Lucy seguía gritando tapándose los oídos negando con la cabeza, todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decirle cuando se encaminaba a él había desaparecido dejando un enorme nerviosismo….estaba confundida aunque tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos no sabía que hacer no podía olvidar de un día para otro lo que había pasado hace más de un año aunque sabía la verdad todavía le dolía mucho su corazón, le aterraba pensar que los sentimientos que Natsu sintió por ella los pudo haber olvidado a pesar de que para ella le era imposible… confusión y miedo con un poco de nervios muchos pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de la joven cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse

-¡LUCY!- grito Natsu sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

-Na-Natsu- dijo nerviosa

-veo que por fin me escuchas- le dice este un poco molesto – dime algo ¿Qué hay entre tú y Silver?-

-¡NADA!-grito ella para luego ponerse roja ante su inmediata respuesta

-Ya veo- dijo feliz –Lucy tenemos que hablar-

Lucy trago saliva miro esos ojos que penetraban en su cuerpo -Claro- le dijo

Natsu se sentó a su lado por unos minutos ninguno comenzaba a hablar, Lucy sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a escapar venían miles de pensamientos a su mente muchas cosas que vivió durante ese tiempo tratando de olvidar a Natsu y cuando pensaba en ello se ponía triste haciendo que su duda volviera ¿Qué pasa si Natsu ya no siente algo por mí? La joven maga sumergida en sus pensamientos es sacada de repente

-Lucy ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo aquí?- le pregunta mirando el rio

-Si- dice esta un tanto desanimada

-estaba muy molesto cuando lo oí y algo confundido, por un momento quise odiarte- dijo este frunciendo el seño

-Y-Ya veo- tartamudeo está tratando de no llorar –si eso es lo que sientes yo…- pero es interrumpida

-quise odiarte por no dejarme hablar- le dice mirándola causando que esta lo mire-No sabes lo feliz que me sentía cuando hablamos esa vez, pero te atreviste a decir que me amabas y te olvidarías de mi- le dijo con un tono molesto

-Lo siento, me disculpo no volveré a causarte problemas- le dijo está malentendiendo lo dicho

-Lucy no me comprendes, estaba molesto porque dijiste que olvidarías lo que sentías por mí eso me dolió- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Te dolió?- le pregunto con un tono inocente

-Claro, yo realmente estaba feliz de que tú y yo sintiéramos lo mismo- dijo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

-¿Lo mismo?- volvió a preguntar pero dando a entender que ya se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Sí, sabes Lucy….Y…yo…p-por m-m-mucho t-tie-mpo.. tú me h-h-h-has….- Natsu trago salía tenía que poder era ahora o nunca-¡Gustado!- grito

Lucy comenzó a reír revolcándose en el suelo hasta lagrimas le salían no podía creer lo lindo que se veía Natsu en este momento, Natsu la miraba sorprendido y totalmente rojo como el pelo de Erza…Lucy seguía riendo y esto causo que Natsu se molestara mostrando su viejo lado infantil, hiso un puchero y le dio la espalda a Lucy cruzando sus brazos aunque seguí bastante rojo

-Para de reírte- le ordeno

-P-Perdón es que….-Lucy trataba de parar de reír –Te viste tan tierno- lo último causó molestia en el joven como se atrevía a decirle tierno él era genial no tierno

-¡No soy tierno!- grito Natsu parándose y haciendo un puchero causando que volviera la risa de Lucy

-Actúas como un crio….jajaja…eres un crio en cuerpo de hombre- le decía ella sujetando su estómago recostada en el pasto

Lo dicho molesto aún más al joven Dragon Slayer, el cual se puso de cuatro patas encima de Lucy sujetando sus brazos causando que la risa parara en ese instante, Lucy lo miro sonrojándose su corazón todavía herido no podía soportar estar en esa posición.

-Na-Natsu Salte de encima- le pidió nerviosa

-No quiero, te demostrare que soy un hombre- le miro directamente a los ojos

-Vale lo comprendo eres un hombre error mío- Lucy trataba de zafarse sin éxito

Natsu se comenzó a acercar lentamente a la cara de Lucy…Beso su frente luego su mejilla….se encontraba frete e frete con su boca la lamio causando que Lucy se estremeciera, la volvió a lamer para luego morderla por reflejo Lucy abrió la boca y de esta manera Natsu la beso apasionadamente haciendo que la rubio abriera sus ojos como platos, Lucy forcejeaba para liberarse pero cada vez que el beso se intensificaba perdía sus fuerzas ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aunque me vuelva fuerte sigo perdiendo ante él? Lucy soltó unas lágrimas causando que Natsu se alejara rápidamente de ella

-L-Lo siento- le dijo asustado dándole espacio para que se enderezara

-¿Porque?- susurro

-¿Qué?- dijo este

-¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo soy tan débil?- dijo haciendo escapar más lágrimas

-Lucy…-susurro el

-Cuando supe que amabas a Lisanna me fui para olvidarte, creí que lo había conseguido pero no pude…luego quise decirte mis sentimientos para liberarme llore pero todavía seguía amándote, cuando supe la verdad de Lisanna estaba tan feliz como confundida….que has…. ¿qué has hecho conmigo?, ¿Por qué me haces tan débil? ¿Por qué te amo tanto?- dijo ella llorando a mares

Natsu acaricio su rostro pero Lucy lo alejo…el volvió a hacerlo…se acercó a su rostro y lamio sus lágrimas, Lucy abrió sus ojos y lo miro con tristeza en su rostro…desde hace tanto ella quiso hacer esto cuando le confeso sus sentimientos no fue del todo sincera con el aquel día quería llorar frente a él quería mostrarle las lágrimas que derramaba por amor a él, quería llorar tenía que hacerlo, no como antes su llanto ahora era diferente

-Lucy…desahógate- le susurro en el oído

Lucy se agarró de la bufanda de salamander y comenzó a decirle lo que siempre quiso desde hace más de un año, No, desde incluso más tiempo atrás, Natsu acariciaba su cabeza hasta que esta se tranquilizo

-Lucy solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Todavía me amas?- le dijo con un dulce tono

Lucy lo miro, se escondió en el pecho de este y…..

-S-si todavía te amo- le dijo casi inaudible pero él lo pudo escuchar muy claro

Natsu la abrazo se podía ver una clara sonrisa en su rostro, era como un sueño y así pasaron las horas el atardecer se ponía sobre ellos… Natsu se separó de Lucy unos centímetros sin dejar de abrazarla…Lucy lo miro y le dio una de esas sonrisas que lo mataban y que desde hace tanto tiempo quería ver…. Se acercó lentamente para darle un dulce beso…era un beso cálido lleno de amor, despacio comenzaron a separarse Natsu apoyo su frente como la de ella y suspiro….

-Por fin te tengo- le dijo

Lucy rio y dijo- esta es la segunda vez que nos besamos- Dijo algo sonrojada

Natsu rio por lo dicho, Lucy lo miro confundida..

-Te equivocas se podría decir que es la numero 1000- le sonrió

Lucy sorprendida por el comentario, se disponía para decirle algo pero el chico sella sus labios con otro beso, el rostro sorprendido de Lucy se fue relajando hasta cerrar sus ojos rodeándole el cuello a aquel hombre que tanto amaba y no ha podido olvidar

-que importa- se dijo a si misma

**CONTINUARA….**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "TIERRA Y AGUA"**


	14. tierra y agua

**Capitulo 14: Tierra y Agua**

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia todo el gremio de Fairy Tail celebraba a una sonrojada pareja… la joven chica de cabellos rubios era sujetada firmemente por la cintura por su enamorado ambos sonreían de manera torpe, sobre la pareja habían miles de comentarios unos de felicitaciones y otros de despecho porque alguien capturo el corazón de la joven maga estelar.

En una mesa un joven de cabello dorado los miraba con una sonrisa triste a la pareja

-¡Silver-kun!- le grita una borracha Cana sentándose con el

-Cana no le molestes- le dice una pequeña joven de cabello azul alborotado

-Todavía no le digo nada Levi- se queja

-Pero lo estás pensando ¿No?- cuestiona Biska con su hija a su lado

-veo que me conocen bien- sonríe cana bebiendo para voltear hacia Silver - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Sorprendentemente bien- contesta dándoles una sonrisa

-esto Silver ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dice Levy

-Claro- le contesta

-Tienes 22 años como Lu-chan dijiste que eras un dragon slayer de primera generación pero si mis cálculos son correctos tú antes que desaparecieran los dragones tenías….-

-4 años- dice el

-eras un crio un año menor que Wendy en ese entonces- le dice sorprendida Cana

-Fui abandonado por mis padres cuando tenía 1 año- al oír esto causo la impresión en ellos- no me miren así después de eso me encontraron dos dragones con los que viví hasta los 4 años-sonrió

-¡DOS DRAGONES!- gritaron en unísono

-S-si Eien el dragón de agua y Rock el dragón de tierra-les dice –solo aprendí de Eien ella me enseño lo básico aunque me dejo un libro de notas para aprender más magias…. Ya que como sabrán un día sin decir nada se marcharon-

Las tres chicas más la niña (en este entonces Asuka tiene 9 años) miraban conmovidas como Silver hablaba de la pareja de dragones, se veía feliz cuando le iba a decir algo más sobre su niñez….

-¡SILVER!- se oyó desde la puerta del gremio

Todos voltearon al oirá el grito ensordecedor, en la puerta estaba parada una joven de cabellos dorados y ondulados, ojos azul profundo como el cielo despejado se veía molesta miro hacia todos lados su vista se posó en la maga estelar

-¡LUCY-CHWAN!- corrió hasta ella y la abraso

Natsu fue apartado por la joven cayendo al suelo, Lucy sorprendida poco a poco su mirada reflejo una sonrisa y correspondió al abrazo

-¡MIRAI!- se escucho

Todos voltearon a mirar al progenitor del grito

-Oni-san- susurro la joven aun abrazada a Lucy

-Mirai ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Silver

-Y-y-y-yo…- los ojos de la joven se empañaron

Cayó al suelo, empuño sus manos y las broto contra sus ojos tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito sus lágrimas, lloro fuertemente igual que una niña pequeña. Todos voltearon a mirar a Silver este se rasco la cabella camino hacia la joven pero en el momento que iba a tocar su hombro

-Oni-san BAKA- el brazo de la joven se convirtió en roca golpeando duramente a Silver en la cara

Cayo como saco al suelo, la joven se sentó en su estómago y comenzó a tratar de golpear el rostro de este con sus dos manos ahora vueltas una roca… con la poca movilidad que tenía movía su cabeza evitando los golpes, cuando pudo mover una mano se la saco de encima haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, Silver se acercó a ella que todavía lloraba pero es golpeado de nuevo esta vez en el estómago cayendo al suelo…Todos miraban la escena impresionados más aun al ver que el brazo de la joven que se había vuelto una lanza como cuando gajeel ataca, con la única diferencia que el ataque de ella era de roca, se contrajo y su brazo volvió a la normalidad.

Silver se paró cabreado su puño estaba envuelto en un remolino de agua y le grito

-¡PARA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ DE ATACARME CON TUS TECNICAS DE DRAGON SLAYER!-

Ahora si todos estaban impactados ¡otro dragon slayer! Y además este utilizaba el elemento tierra era ver los 5 elementos reunidos en un solo lugar totalmente increíble, sin mencionar que cuatro de ellos eran miembros del gremio.

-me abandonaste- dijo ella en voz baja –COMO PUDISTE ABANDONAR A TU FAMILIA- asiendo que DS de agua recibiera miradas mortales

Silver se rasco la cabeza para después posar su mirada en su hermana la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, de repente sintió un frio aterrador en su espalda tan cual como pensaba la persona que lo miraba con furia era nada más ni nada menos que Lucy…

-L-Lucy-san¿ O-ocurre algo?- dijo tragando saliva

-¿Cómo que la abandonaste? Me dijiste que le dirías a donde íbamos- le dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Lucy-chawn no se enfade…solo que… cuando se marchó, nunca pensé que….oni-san la seguiría sin ni siquiera decime – dijo llorando fuerte –no me hubiera molestado en que viniera…solo…solo debió haberme dicho donde quedaba Fairy tail, SABES QUE TENGO PESIMA ORIENTACION-

Silver tenía una mirada seria la cual se volvió terror cuando Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia él, de la nada un estruendo se escuchó y Silver estaba dentro de un agujero en el piso inconsciente

-Diablos- exclamo Lucy

Todos miraban divertidos a Silver que recibió castigo por dejar a su adorable hermana sola.

-Nee, Mirai Lo siento debí por lo menos habértelo comunicado ya que lo sabía, yo… no me gusta pensar que hice que te sintieras abandonada- le dijo tocando la cabeza de la joven

Sonrió –No importa Lucy-chwan después de todo entiendo por qué Silver se fue así como así, yo también lo hubiera hecho…si fuera un chico- dijo en casi inaudible pero cuatro de los presentes oyeron perfectamente.

Todos miraban con un signo de interrogación al no comprender lo dicho por la joven, pero Natsu el cual oyó lo último dicho por la chica se paró del suelo ya que esta el momento todavía no había atenido hacerlo… se acercó a Lucy y la agarro de la cintura causando el sonrojo de esta y una mirada de sorpresa de la visitante

-etto ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica

-Soy Natsu Dragneel y YO soy el NOVIO de Lucy- dijo enfatizando lo de Yo y novio causando que al resto le resbalara una gotita al ver el comportamiento infantil del chico.

-¿Natsu?- dijo confusa –Ah ya se Natsu-san el Salamander oí de ti ya me acorde, Lucy me dijo que eras un idiota, infantil, terco, malhumorado, impulsivo, destructivo,…- fue interrumpida

-G-Gracias por los halagos- dijo Natsu con una gotita en su nuca y un tic en el ojo

Lucy reía nerviosa por lo comentado, mientras Natsu la miraba un tanto molesto pero tenía que aceptar que lo que decía sobre él no era del todo errado solo lo de malhumorado y terco _"Yo no soy terco…no lo soy o ¿sí? Pensaba él"._ Al cabo de unos minutos todo el gremio dejó de lado lo ocurrido volviendo a hacer una de sus características celebraciones hasta muy tarde…

**Punto de vista: Silver**

**CASA DE SILVER….**

-Mirai ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras- dije muy molesto –Además se te ocurrió montar una actuación en el gremio ¿Qué mierda es eso de que tienes mala orientación? Entre los dos tú eres la mejor cuando se habla de geografía-

-Que cruel eres Oni-san- me respondió cabreándome mas

-Para de una jodida vez con eso de Oni-san, incluso Lucy piensa que eres menor cuando eres dos años mayor que yo- le dije

-Que aburrido eres Silver- me dijo con un puchero (Algo así -3-)

-Además ¿Por qué sigues con el pelo dorado? Me dijiste que lo cambiarias el día que Lucy se marchó a esa misión-

-Que tiene me gusta dorado- me dijo acariciando su largo cabello

-Pero me gusta tu cabello violeta- le dije cabizbaja (**N/A si han visto angel beats el color de pelo de Miari es parecido al de la chica que no me acuerdo del nombre )**

-Pero a mí no, además cuando lo tengo dorado parecemos hermanos ¿No?- me dijo sonriente

Es cierto Mirai y yo no somos realmente hermanos solo fuimos criados por los mismos dragones y otro detalle importante Mirai es incluso más fuerte que yo cuando de fuerza y astucia se habla Mirai me lleva la delantera, aunque pueda parecer linda y amable como dicen las apariencias engañan…

-Mirai ¿porque actúas tan amable con Lucy-san si no te agrada?-

-Porque es ingenua además pudo ver que no lo conseguiste, el miserable que le había roto el corazón lo volvió a reconstruir eres patético- me dijo divertida –Nee, Silver ¿El gremio sabe que interferiste en la misión de Lucy-chawn?-

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra decirles podría causarle problemas a Lucy-san- digo alterado

-Así que no lo saben, asumo que tampoco sobre la cosa en su espalda- me dijo pensativa

-Así es- le contesto –Lucy-san lo oculta con su chaqueta, lo más probable es que no quiera mostrárselo a EL- dije triste

-Ya veo después de todo una mujer con eso, no es nada atractiva por mucho que te guste- dije riendo –Solo el culpable tiene el derecho a amarla así JAJAJA-

-Mirai ¿adónde quieres llegar?- le digo desconfiado e irritado de la manera en que se burla de Lucy

-No te preocupes, además no estoy interesada en ella sino en ti- concluye

-dime que no estas planeando algo contra Lucy-san- le digo serio

Mirai volteo a mirarme y sonrió entrando al baño de mi cuarto…solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer algo… no puedo creer que este aquí, de todas las personas en el mundo Mirai es la única que me aterra ver.

**Punto de vista: Mirai**

Que divertido creo que hice bien en venir a Magnolia, JAJAJA la mirada de Silver al verme no tiene precio además todos en ese gremio son unos ilusos cómo es posible que caigan en un truco tan barato como el que monte….Así que Lucy lo oculta JA mañana será un gran día espero que tu noviecito siga amándote después de ver eso…Nos vemos Lucy….

**CONTINUARA….**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "LA MARCA"**


	15. La marca

**Capítulo 15: La marca**

Hoy como siempre era un día normal todos en el gremio podían disfrutar de un ambiente acogedor…

El maestro conversaba alegremente con Gildarts y laxus de asuntos triviales sin importancia…

Asuka y sus padres conversaban alegremente con Wendy y Romeo los cuales se sonrojaban de vez en cuando al escuchar las anécdotas amorosas del matrimonio…

Elfman estaba parado en una mesa gritando cosas de cómo ser todo un HOMBRE, mientras que en otra mesa Ever y un niño de cabello Cataño y ojos azules de unos tres años suspiraban al ver el espectáculo de su padre.

Cana bebía un poco de cerveza… bueno Cana iba por su octavo barril de cerveza mientras platicaba con Juvia sobre cómo iban las "Cosas" de casados con Gray provocando sonrojos llamativos en la maga.

En otra mesa Erza y su pequeño retoño de un año y algo comían un delicioso pastel, la pequeña niña tenía el color de cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre era la cosita más encantadora que se podía apreciar, el nacimiento de Jeanne fue una sorpresa para todos ya que nadie sabía que cuando Lucy se marchó a esa peligrosa misión Erza tenía tres meses de embarazo y más aún que la pequeña sacara casi totalmente el carácter de su padre.

Lucy estaba sentada en la barra conversando con Mira, Lisanna y Levy sobre el embarazo de la última nombrada, de vez en cuando las cuatro chicas volteaban a ver a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel los cuales como de costumbre peleaban causando la risa de estas al pensar que ellos jamás podrán cambiar aunque pasen un millón de años.

Por otro lado Mirai miraba maliciosamente a Lucy con la idea de empezar con su pequeña travesura…

-Silver oni-san- llamo la chica a Silver el cuan se encontraba conversando con Laki y Jet

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto este acercándose a ella

-¿Podrías mostrarme la esfera de Dragón?- le pregunto con una mirada de cachorro

-Otra vez…- suspiro el chico

-Si es que es muy hermosa, además con mi elemento no puedo crear cosas tan lindas como esas- dijo con un tono triste

-Vale, Vale- dijo este

Silver hiso un leve movimiento con sus manos formando de la nada una bola que parecía de cristal aunque realmente se tratara de agua en estado casi sólido, este truco consistía en atrapar agua del ambiente creando una fina capa de hielo sobre esta encerrando agua en su interior la cual al ser golpeada por el sol brillaba con los colores del arco iris.

Mirai feliz al ver logrado su cometido, se para abrazando al chico haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio soltando la bola haciendo que esta golpeara a Natsu arrestando a Gray y Gajeel, los cuales golpearon a Elfman, el cual cayo en la mesa de Cana haciendo volar el barril que destruyo el pastel de la adorada hija de Erza y bueno pueden imaginar el resto. En menos de un segundo la serie de sucesos provoco una enorme pelea involucrando a todos los que estuvieran allí presentes, Mirai sonrió triunfante voltio a ver a Lucy pero esta estaba de espalda conversando con las otras chicas haciendo como si no notara lo que sucedía… bueno no era de sorprenderse ya que sucesos como esos eran muy comunes en el gremio.

Mirai al darse cuenta de esto frunce el ceño y decide involucrase en la pelea la cual no tardo en integrarla, Miari por su parte no le sacaba la vista a Lucy la cual seguía de espaldas de un momento a otro Silver se posó frente a Lucy lo que hizo sacar una mueca maliciosa del rostro de Mirai… De repente Miari ataco a Silver con una especie de garra la cual el esquivo tal cual como ella imaginaba el ataque impacto de lleno a Lucy haciendo que esta cayera al suelo todavía de espalda a la pelea.

La pelea se detuvo al instante todos miraban a la joven que les daba la espalda exponiendo su secreto.

-Diablos, chicos no me…- se detuvo

Lucy sintió como sus prendas de vestir se caían hacia los lados exponiendo al 100% su espalda desnuda, al sentir esto la chica todavía sin pararse oculta su espalda contra la barra con una mirada la cual podría describirse como aterrorizada. Nadie articulaba una palabra no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… la espalda de Lucy estaba marcada por una enorme cicatriz en forma de dos garras, nadie se movía y menos la maga que seguía en el suelo.

-Lucy-san- se oyó

Silver cubrió a Lucy con su chaqueta sacándola del gremio rápidamente, al verla salir todos despabilaron y miraron a Natsu al no comprender ¿Porque no se acercó a Lucy?.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Ya me imaginaba que Lucy tenía una cicatriz ya que por le recuerdo que vi La herida de Lucy se veía terrible, pero jamás imagine poder verla de esta manera, amo a Lucy y no me importa si tiene una, dos, tres, cuatro o un millón de cicatrices yo la amo y solo eso basta…. Estoy preocupado…Lucy se veía Choqueada.

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Silver llevo a Lucy a su casa, entro en el cuanto de está sentándola en el borde de la cama… Lucy todavía no reaccionaba hasta que escucho los llamados constantes de su amigo

-¿Silver? ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunta saliendo del Shock

-En tu casa yo te traje- le respondió hincándose frente a ella

-Ya veo… entonces ellos ya lo saben- dijo ocultando su mirada con su flequillo

-Lucy-san es mi cul….- pero es detenido por un dedo sobre su labio

-Ya te he dicho que yo no pienso así, es solo que no quería que ellos…-

-Se enteraran y menos el- estaba vez fue Silver el que interrumpió

La joven le sonrió para luego suspirar ya que más daba su secreto fue totalmente expuesto, se paró dirigiéndose a su closet sacando un vestido y entro al baño… después de unos minutos salió del baño llevaba un vestido de tirantes color rosa pastel tenía su cabello suelto el cual le llevaba unos centímetros mas debajo de la cintura, miro al chico entregándole su chaqueta y dijo

-Vamos- y el asintió

Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas del gremio… Lucy tomo una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que pasaría ahora, toco las puertas empujándolas….lentamente las puertas se abrieron y….

**CONTINUARA…**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "LOS ERRORES SE SOBREYEBAN JUNTOS….."**


	16. Los errores se sobrellevan juntos

**Capítulo 16: Los errores se sobrellevan juntos**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando a conocer las dos siluetas de quienes pronto se verán rodeados de preguntas, pero no fue así todos están sentados en las mesas…callados… Lucy alzo una ceja y camino… diviso al maestro sentado en la barra muy serio…ella sabía lo que pasaba después de todo lo que hizo iba contra las reglas de un mago de clase S, alzo su mirada y camino decidida hacia el maestro… una vez frente al…

-Lucy ¿Quiero que me expliques que fue lo de hace un rato?- le dijo serio

-Lo siento maestro, sé que exagere pero es que no quería que ustedes vieran… eso- le dijo mirando el suelo

-¿Por qué Lucy?- pregunto Mira preocupada ya que para ella la cicatriz de Lucy no era la gran cosa

-Porque fracase Mira-san- dijo Lucy con un rostro triste – no hice bien mi trabajo-

-¿Fracasaste?- dijo confundida ya que estaba al tanto de que la misión fue realizada exitosamente

-Sí, involucre a la aldea y a…- no alcanzo a terminar

-¡Fue mi culpa Maestro! ¡Yo intervine en la misión de Lucy-san!- dijo Silver –Es por eso que ella fue herida... si yo no hubiese estado… Lucy no…ella casi… es mi culpa al intervenir en su misión- bajo su mirada

-Lucy ¿Qué quiso decir?- dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a ella

-Lo he decepcionado maestro por mi ineptitud casi provoco la destrucción de la aldea además de involucrar a un civil, sé muy bien que eso es algo que no debí hacer aunque el fuera un mago sé muy bien que no debo involucrar a quienes no son magos de rango S y mucho menos si no pertenecen al gremio- dijo seria

-Lucy… veo que sabes bien que un mago de Clase S no debe permitir que civiles se involucren en sus batallas- suspiro –Eso es un error grande que causaría la muerte de civil y el mago en cuestión, además (suspiro otra vez) no importa estoy seguro que lo sabes-

-Sí y estoy dispuesta a cualquier castigo, incluso soy capaz de renunciar a mi título de maga clase S…- se pauso y prosiguió –Después de todo yo nunca debí serlo… yo no hice la prueba como el resto de los magos, soy una farsa nunca seré tan fuerte como usted cree maestro-

-Lucy yo…- dijo el maestro pero fue interrumpido

-Yo me merezco el castigo, yo fui el que siguió a Lucy-san cuando sabía muy bien que mi magia no serbia contra aquella bestia- se inclinó –si no hubiera estado allí Lucy-san hubiera terminado sin complicaciones su misión… no merezco ser llamado mago de Fairy Tail…permití que un compañero mío se lastimara…casi muere y… voy a renunciar al gremio-

Todos miraban en silencio esperando lo que todos ya sabían que diría el maestro, pero de repente un ensordecedor ruido se escuchó ¡Lucy había abofeteado a Silver!, la joven lo miro molesta

-¡Cuantas vez tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa fue mi error! Mi incompetencia ¡mi carga!- dijo ella

-Lucy…- susurro el

-Es que no te has dado cuenta de que tú también casi mueres por mis errores- le dijo con lágrimas en el rostro

Lucy acerco su mano al costado de la cintura de Silver elevando su playera dejando expuestas tres marcas de garras incluso más grandes que las cicatrices de Lucy, Lucy palmeo las heridas y se dio vuelta mirando al maestro…

-Maestro mi error fue muy grande, como miembro de Fairy Tail tenemos una regla y es no poner en riesgo la vida de tus NAKAMAS y yo no seguí esa simple regla- Lucy se limpió las lágrimas y siguió –Jamás estaré al nivel en que usted me ha puesto no soy digna… nunca lo fui… ni siquiera antes jamás he sido digna de llamarme maga de Fairy Tail, soy débil y eso jamás cambiara yo lo sé muy bien-

El maestro miraba directamente a Lucy pero cuando se disponía a hablar otra bofetada resonó en el gremio siendo interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez había sido Erza la que golpeo a Lucy dejándola sentada en el suelo dando entender que no midió la fuerza que utilizo al golpearla por poco y le rompe el cuello

-¿Qué no eres digna de ser un mago de Fairy Tail?- dijo duramente Erza con los ojos húmedos

-Esa es la tontería más grande que escuchado y te digo que he escuchado bastantes, tu y yo sabemos de quien- dijo Gray apuntando al pelirrosa

-Lucy-san tiene todo el espíritu de Fairy tail es como si ella fuera Fairy tail en forma humana- dijo Wendy sonriendo evitando que unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparan

-además Lucy cocina ricos pescados- dijo Happy sacando una gotita en todos los presentes

-eso no viene al caso Neko- dijo Charle

-Tienes buenos puntos coneja, no solo sabes hacer cosplay- dijo Gajeel

-Si Lu-chan, puede que no seas como todos aquí… no somos normales después de todo pero tú eres parte de nuestra FAMILIA- dijo Levy recalcando lo último

-Lucy eres todo un HOMBRE- dijo elfman haciendo a su familia suspirar

-No te menosprecies Lucy, tú eres nuestra sonrisa- dijo Mira

-Todos cometemos errores, aunque creo que este no es para tanto- dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa relajada

-Que te echen del gremio no es un juego- dijo Laxus –además cuando te fuiste fue muy difícil controlar a estos idiotas- Laxus apunto a unos cuantos (Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy e incluso Wendy y charle)

-Lucy eres una maga poderosa, que seas una maga de clase S se queda chico a tu poder así que no digas eso de nuevo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Droy y Jet

-Lucy es que no ves que tienes muchos puntos a tu favor, estoy tan impresionado de lo fuerte y hermosa que te has vuelto en solo un año- dijo Natsu con un leve sonrojo –como Mira y Levy dijeron eres nuestra sonrisa y nuestra familia-

-Chicos…- susurro Lucy –Pero yo… no seguí las regla básicas de una misión de clase S- dijo cabizbaja

-¡DE QUE TONTERIAS HABLAS MOCOSA! ¡TOMASTE UNA MISION DE 100 AÑOS Y VOLVIESTE EN UNO!- dijo el maestro -¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASO ALLI! ¡SOLO ME INTERESA VER QUE VOLVISTE EN UNA SOLA PIESA Y NO EN UN CAJON DE MADERA!-

Todos en el gremio esperaban que el maestro digiera esas palabras, para Lucy esa cicatriz significaba su ineptitud en esa misión sentía que había fallado ella jamás pensó en verla como una medalla de que sobrevivió. Lucy comenzó a llorar ella lo sabía, sabía muy bien lo que el gremio pensaba de ella pero siempre se negaba a aceptarlo ya que ella siempre fallaba y ponía en peligro a sus amigo…

-Lucy- la aludida miro a quien la llamaba

-¿Erza?- dijo confundida ya que la maga escarlata le tendía la mano

-Esto es tuyo si me lo devuelves te rompo un par de cosa- dijo con un aura siniestra

Lucy recibió el objeto, al tenerlo en sus manos nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer… era el dije que les paso hace casi más de un año cuando se fue dando a entender que ella ya no era parte de ese equipo…

-Erza yo…- Lucy trataba de articular sus palabras

-No digas nada, siempre te a pertenecido es tuyo- le dijo con una sonrisa dejando espacar una pequeñas lagrimas

-No te perdonaremos si nos lo devuelves otra vez- dijo Gray desordenando e cabello de la maga estelar

-Lucy-san es parte de este equipo- dijo Wendy abrazándola mientras lloraba

-Somos el equipo más fuerte y sin ti en este último tiempo no fue lo mismo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Chicos- Lucy sonrió

-Otra cosa- dijo el pelirrosa dirigiéndose a Silver –tú también eres parte de este gremio y los errores de uno son los errores de todos o ¿es que creías que eras el único que se sentía culpable por lo que paso?- _"Yo no puede evitar que se fuera y también no pude protegerla, pensó"_

-Flamita tiene razón- dijo Gray –además es mejor cuando los errores se sobrellevan juntos eso hace la carga más ligera -

Todos le daban la razón a lo dicho por el dúo de rival-amigos, los cuales le extendieron la mano a Silver para que se enderezara lo mismo con Lucy pero la que la paro fue Erza ahora todo volvería a la tranquila normalidad, como si en este gremio fuera posible tener tranquilidad, esa noche el gremio celebro hasta que la mayoría cayeron rendidos por el sueño y el alcohol…

En una mesa del gremio una joven de cabellos dorados veía la escena molesta, su plan de humillar a Lucy frente al gremio o mejor a un de que renunciara a este se fue a la borda, pero aunque le resultado mal no se rendiría no antes lograr sus cometidos después de todo siempre hay un plan B.

-Lucy solo espera y disfruta que tu momento romántico y feliz el cual acabara muy pronto- se dijo a si misma

**CONTINUARA….**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS"**


	17. sobre todas las cosas

**Capítulo 17: Sobre todas las cosas…**

Lucy se dirigía a su departamento jamás se esperó que algo como eso fuera a pasar, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco el emblema de su equipo pasando sus dedos sobre los nombres sonriendo dulcemente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lucy llego a su departamento, busco el interruptor de la luz para cuando estas se prendieron la joven se pegó a la muralla asustada al ver una silueta en su cama

-N-Natsu ¡Me asustaste!- grito ella –Además ya te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso-dijo molesta_ "que nostalgia"_

-Hace tanto que no escuchaba eso- dijo sonriente contagiándole a ella la sonrisa

-¿Qué deseas?- le dijo dejando sus llaves sobre el escritorio dispuesta a escribir su novela

Natsu la miro fijamente y se acercó a ella agarrándola de la cintura lo cual sorprendió a la joven haciéndola sonrojar. La mirada de Natsu estaba penetrando la de ella, cuando de repente sus manos comienzan a deslizarse hacia arriba por la espalda de Lucy para luego bajar y de paso bajar el cierre del vestido haciendo que este comenzará a caerse

-¡Natsu!- grito ella agarrando el vestido para que no se cayera más ya que hasta ahora él podía ver su sostén

-No te cubras quiero verte- dijo serio

-¿C-cómo? pervertido- dijo prendida como una ampolleta pero roja

-Quiero ver si me ocultas otras cosas- dijo sujetando sus manos haciendo que el vestido cayera dejándola solo con ropa interior

-N-no me veas- dijo sonrojada tratando de evitar la mirada del pelirosa

-¿Por qué? Eres hermosa y además mía- dijo el acercando sus labios al cuello de esta

-Pero… estoy… deformada- dijo con un tono triste

Natsu se separó para mirarla, ella estaba mirando hacia el suelo lo cual molesto al mago. La tomo en brazos pero antes apago las luces del cuarto para tener "privacidad" (N/A: mejor dicho para que si algún inoportuno pasara creyera que dormía) y la deposito en la cama dejándola boca abajo mientras él se posicionaba arriba de esta

-¿Qué haces? Natsu salt…- se detuvo al sentir una corriente por todo su cuerpo

Natsu estaba pasando su lengua por la cicatriz de Lucy suavemente provocando la reacción de esta al instante soltando leves suspiros

-Eres hermosa, no me importa como te veas para mis ojos tu eres la más bella- le dijo depositando en pequeño beso en su espalda

-Natsu…- susurro

La rubia se enderezo quedando sentada frente a este, lo miraba detenidamente sus manos comenzaron a moverse hasta el quitándole su preciada bufanda la cual con mucho cuidado doblo y dejo a un lado… las manos de Lucy comenzaron a acariciar el rostro del mago el cual cerro los ojos al sentir el cálido tacto, pero los abrí rápidamente al sentir como Lucy lamia su cicatriz que este tenía en el cuello haciéndolo soltar leves gemidos… después de un rato se separó del pelirosa.

-Te amo, Natsu- dijo mostrándole la sonrisa que el tanto ama

-Yo…- dijo acercándose a sus labios –También te amo, Mi amada Lucy- depositando un beso

Un beso tierno y cálido que sobre todas las cosas estaba recargado de amor y deseo, los jóvenes amantes se separaron por su falta de oxígeno… Natsu contemplaba a la amada rubia la cual era bañada por la luz de la luna haciendo que su piel expuesta se tornara incluso más hermosa… MIA, pensó él. Natsu volvió a poseer los labios de la joven mientras se quitaba su chaqueta lo cual la joven sintió poniéndose roja pero qué más da si ella estaba en ropa interior, poco a poco fueron cambiando de posición ahora se encontraban recostados en la cama… Lucy bajo Natsu mientras este la besaba procurando no aplastarla…

-Te amo Lucy, te amo sobre todas las cosas – le sonríe mientras acariciaba su cabello

-yo también te amo más allá de lo que imaginas- le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del mago robándole un beso

**Punto de vista: Silver**

**En casa de Silver**

-Tú lo habías planeado- dije ya muy molesto a Mirai

-no sé de qué me hablas- me respondió haciéndose la desentendida

-No me jodas tú lo sabes muy bien- le dije cada vez más cabreado

-Es tu culpa, realmente en ese gremio hay ilusos- me dijo en tono burlón –Nee Silver ¿quieres que te regale a Lucy?-

-Mirai, no quiero que hagas nada más… quiero que mañana mismo te vayas de aquí-

-No quiero, además te estoy hablando enserio puedo regalarte a Lucy- me dijo sonriente

-Mirai recuerda que papa y mama nos dijeron que no usáramos magia en los sentimientos de las personas- le dije con un leve suspiro

-eres aburrido- bufo ella yéndose a su habitación

Es por esto que no quería que ella viniera conmigo realmente no lo sé pero desde que conoció a Lucy, Mirai tiene una rara obsesión de querer hacerla sufrir lo cual me provoca escalofríos… nos criaron de la misma forma no puedo creer que seamos tan diferentes… no la entiendo

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

**Casa de Lucy**

Cuando desperté Lucy se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente recostada sobre mi pecho, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro… aquello por lo que he anhelado tanto tiempo por fin era mío con una de mis manos comencé a pasar mi dedo sobre la cintura de mi amada provocando que esta se estremeciera, era mía y nadie en este mundo ni en ningún otro me la podría quitar.

Me acerque a su cuello para oler su agradable aroma y luego morder su cuello dejándole una marca de mis colmillos y como era de esperarse ella se despertó por el dolor

-Natsu ¿Qué cojones iste? ¡Me sangra el cuello!- me dijo colocando su mano en su cuello

-Solo es una pequeña marca para que todos sepan que me perteneces ahora- le dije con una sonrisa

Me miro unos segundos para luego suspirar, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y me susurro en el oído

-Te parece poco lo que he hecho contigo, te entregue todo de mi- dijo con un tono seductor –Te amo-

Realmente me gusta escucharlo me hace sentir en el cielo

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta escucharlo-le digo seductoramente haciendo que la pasión se volviera a ensender

**CONTINUARA…..**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LUCY Y ¿¡SILVER!?**


	18. Lucy y ¡¿SILVER!

**Capítulo 18: Lucy y ¿¡Silver!?**

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra ya hace una semana que Lucy y yo nos entregamos por completo a nuestros deseos (Sonrojo), la amo tanto nunca imagine que tenerla de esta manera me haría sentir tan feliz realmente la amo… ¿me pregunto dónde estará? No la he visto en toda la mañana incluso fui a su departamento pero no estaba ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Está sumergido en mi mundo cuando un dulce aroma invadió mis bosas nasales, no cae duda era ella

-Lucy- la llame

Ella voltea hacia donde estaba sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacer, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección cuando se estaba acercando lo suficiente estiro sus brazos, me preparaba para abrazarla pero

-¡SILVER! Si quiero- dijo ella abrazando al oji-plata

¡QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI!

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Todos miraban la escena estupefacta dos (N/A: Me pregunto cuántas veces en esta historia los personajes se han sorprendido), Natsu estaba hecho piedra… Lucy abrazaba a Silver por el cuello sonriendo sonrojada

-¿L-Lucy-san?- dijo un confundido y sonrojado Silver

-¿Qué pasa?- le miro ella tiernamente –No me digas que olvidaste tu propuesta-

-¿Qué?- salió de los labios del chico

-Idiota, recuerda que hace un tiempo me pediste salir contigo, es por eso que te dije que si quiero- le dedico una sonrisa

Al oír esto todo el gremio casi se desmaya, por su parte Natsu salió del estada de shock y miro a la rubia ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente

-P-pero Lucy-san usted ¿Qué paso con Natsu?- dijo Silver mirando al nombrado

-¿Natsu? AH Natsu no te preocupes- sonríe ella aun abrazando al chico –no te preocupes por eso recuerda lo que dicen ojo por ojo diente por diente-

La oír eso lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Silver fue

-Hablas de ¿Venganza?- dijo tratando de no creerlo

-Si- dijo con sencillez

Ahora si no solo Natsu lo pensaba sino todo el gremio ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?, nadie se atrevía a hablar no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían debe ser una broma, una voz rompió el tenso silencio

-Enhorabuena Oni-san y Lucy-chwan- dijo una alegre Mirai

-Gracias Mirai o debe llamarte Imuto-chan- le dijo Lucy sonriente

-Como te guste, son muy feliz por los dos- dijo con una extraña sonrisa pero nadie noto solo Silver

-Mirai tu…- dijo en un casi susurro dedicándole una mirada acusadora a su "hermana"

-¿Qué pasa Oni-san te da vergüenza? Nee One-chan (LUCY) creo que debes quitarle el pudor a mi Oni-san-

-Tienes Razón- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

Lucy se acercó lentamente al rostro de Silver depositando un dulce beso pero a la vez fiero, Silver sorprendido por el acto de todos modos no tardo en corresponderle sujetando la cintura de está olvidando que estaban en medio gremio y frente a Natsu el cual los separo bruscamente

-Lucy ¿Qué significa esto?- le dijo molesto

-Y a ti que te importa porque no vas a jugar con ella- dijo molesta por la intromisión de Natsu apuntando la Lissana

-Lucy no me vengas con juegos, que estas bromas no son divertidas- reclamo Natsu sujetando el brazo de la maga

-Suéltame, y que te quede claro no me importas no te amo- dijo zafándose del y agarrando el brazo de Silver –Yo AMO a Silver-

Natsu tardo unos segundos en reaccionar que para los presentes fueron como horas o días

-¿Qué no me amas? ¿Olvidaste lo que paso hace una semana?- dijo incrédulo y sonrojado al recordar esa noche

-No lo he olvidado pero no me digas que te creíste todo lo que te dije- dijo burlona

-Lucy-susurro casi a punto de llorar

-No me trates tan casualmente no somos TAN cercanos para que me llames por mi nombre-dijo fríamente –No sabes cómo odio a los tipos como tu estúpidos, ingenuos y…¡PLAP!- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue golpeada

-¡Lucy no te atrevas a decir algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás! Y para de una jodida vez con este teatro- dijo una muy molesta Erza

-No es un teatro y no creo que me arrepienta de decirle la verdad a ese iluso-dijo sobándose la cara –Otra cosa no me vuelvas a tocar- dicho esto Lucy golpeo el estómago de Titania con NAGAREBOSHI pero ella no salió volando solo cayo de rodillas

-Tu…AUCH- se quejó Erza

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ¿Lucy había golpeado a Erza? Eso sí era increíble todos cayeron en cuenta de que algo raro le había pasado a Lucy pero no sabían que después de todo Lucy nunca en su sano juicio golpearía a uno de sus compañeros a excepción de Natsu, happy, Gray, gajeel y Silver los pocos que han recibido un golpe directo de la rubia por diferente razones, pero Erza no Lucy jamás la golpearía son como hermanas

-Vámonos Silver- dijo la maga dándole la espalda al gremio

-S-si- dijo nervioso caminado a su lado para luego voltear a mirar al gremio mientras su "hermana" los despedía -¿Qué hiciste Mirai?-se dijo a si mismo

**Punto de vista: Mirai**

JAJAJAJA nunca pensé que esto resultaría tan bien, no puedo creerlo me da algo de lastima por los miembros del gremio pero qué más da si es por el voy a hacer lo que sea y también de paso puedo destruir la felicidad de Lucy…fue demasiado ingenua

***FLASH BACK***

**En la mañana…**

-Mirai buenos días- me dijo la muy estúpida al verme frente a su casa

-Hola Lucy-chwan etto…yo- me hice ver dudosa para que no sospechara –me preguntaba si ¿quieres ir a mi casa?-

-¿A tu casa?- dijo confundida

-Si es que cree un jugo especial que quiero que pruebes- le dije con cara de cachorro

-Claro, sabes que no me puedo negar a esa mirada- me sonríe la tonta

-Si- vitoreo

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de un solo piso que compro Silver en la cual yo también me estaba alojando, hice pasar a Lucy y le ofrecí mi nuevo "JUGO" y ella lo acepto gustosa.

-nee Mirai tu ¿Quieres unirte al gremio?- me dijo bebiendo un sorbo del líquido azul

-¿Yo?- Le respondí sorprendida a decir vedad jamás había pensado en entrar a Fairy Tail

-Sí, estoy segura de que Silver estaría feliz-al oírlo oculte mi mirada con mi flequillo -¿Mirai?-

-Eres tan ingenua que llega a ser irritante- le dije-No sabes cómo te odio-

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy quien comenzó a ver todo borroso –o-oye ¿Q-que tenía el jugo?-

-Realmente te lo creíste JAJAJA- solté a reír –eso no era jugo era una poción-

-¿Poción? ¿Porque?- me dijo cayendo al suelo

-Lucy te odio pero no es personal realmente odio a todos los que se acercan más de lo debido a el- le dije –qué más da si eso lo hace feliz yo haré lo que sea por él y me importa destruir la de otros en el camino-

-No te entiendo ¿de quién hablas?- me miro la muy realmente no lo entendía

-Hablo de Silver, oye todavía crees que somos hermanos- le dijo –para tu información no lo somos es más yo soy dos años mayor que él, Lucy eres ingenua-

-Que importa eso ¿Por qué haces esto?- me dijo tratando de pararse

-Por qué lo amo, pero él te ama a ti y si estar contigo lo hace feliz yo también lo seré- le dije con simpleza

-T-tu… eres…- no continuo ya que se había desmayado

***Fin del Flash back***

No creí que cuando despertara los efectos fueran inmediatos, pero resulto, Lucy ahora ama a Silver… me da lástima un poco Natsu pero a mí solo me importa la felicidad de mi amado Silver aunque de paso mi corazón sea destruido si él está feliz yo también lo seré…después de todo es inútil deshacerse de esa molesta rubia.

Lo intente todo desde que la conocí humille a Silver frente de ella, incluso en la misión fui yo la que le dije a Silver donde estaba Lucy, no debí hacerlo casi muere también, eso tampoco resulto incluso se fue tras de ella sabiendo que amaba a otro trate de humillarla frente al gremio y su novio pero solo reforcé su amor, si soy sincera no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas pero lo hago por el… podría haberle hecho beber el líquido a él pero eso no es lo que busco… mientras seas feliz ya nada me importa… TE AMO, SILVER.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

¿Qué fue lo que hiso que Lucy se comportara así? No logro entenderlo lo único que sé es que desde ya tres días está toda acaramelada con Silver esto me está matando prefiero que morir a verla en los brazos de otro… bueno tampoco quiero morir y no poder verla. ARRRGGGG su comportamiento es tan raro, ya no lo soporto mas no puedo esperar hasta que Erza llegue con una solución, a por cierto Erza está investigando junto a Levy el comportamiento raro de Lucy, ya no aguanto.

**Punto de vista: Silver**

Estos últimos tres días han sido los más felices de mi vida Lucy-san me hace muy feliz, pero sé que esto es una farsa creada por Mirai no quiero que acabe amo a Lucy-san sé que no me ama… se perfectamente lo mucho que ama a Natsu-san ya que se lo mucho que ha llorado por él y todas las incontables veces que lo llamo aunque me duela debo ponerle fin a esto

-Lucy-san- la llame

-dime- me sonrió, _"maldita sea no me sonrías así"_

-bueno…etto…yo-

¿Qué diablos hago? Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que le dio Mirai así que no sé cómo romperlo, maldita sea

**Punto de vista: Normal**

-¡Lucy!- la nombrada volteo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo hostilmente

-Te amo y no soporto verte cerca de el- dijo el pelirrosa

-Y a mí que me dices porque mejor no te arrancas los ojos así no me ves- dijo burlesca

-Lucy yo…- dijo salamander levantándola mientras la agarraba del brazo

-Suéltame, me lastimas- se quejo

-No hasta que hablemos- le dijo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar suéltame- forcejeo

-¡No!- grito el pelirrosa

Natsu sujetaba a Lucy fuertemente por su brazo mientras esta forcejeaba hasta que una mano sujeta el brazo de Salamander

-Suéltala- ordeno Silver

-No te metas- dijo Natsu con una mirada asesina

-Voy a meterme ya que la estas lastimando- dijo molesto

-No me importa ya que si la suelto ella escapara y no podremos hablar-

-no me importa suéltala o si no yo…- advirtió

-¿O si no que? Quieres pelea ricitos de oro- se burló Natsu

-no me provoques vela con patas- contraataco

-creo que si quieres tener una pelea conmigo-

-dalo por hecho y esta vez no será un juego- dijo este

-entonces para de hablar y comencemos-

Natsu golpeo a Silver mandándolo fuera del gremio, mejor dicho rompió la pared con Silver dejándolo en la parte trasera del gremio cerca de la playa, todo el gremio miraba la pelea que comenzaría en breve fuego y agua pronto chocarían

**CONTINUARA…**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "POR LO QUE PELEAMOS"**


	19. Por lo que peleamos

**Capítulo 19: Por lo que peleamos**

Silver cayó en cerca de la playa que se encuentra detrás del gremio, se incorporó rápidamente y miro ferozmente a Natsu

-Realmente no te contendrás, salamander-

-No te quejes, dejare tu rostro hecho un mollon- dicho esto prendió sus puños

Natsu se acercó velozmente quedando frente a Silver propinándole una patada en plena cara, Silver ladio un poco para luego devolverle el golpe causando el mismo efecto. Todos los miembros se acercaron rápidamente al escenario de la pelea mirando atónitos como fuego y agua colisionaban provocando estallidos de poder

-Erza hay que pararlos- dijo preocupada Mira

-Estás loca Mira, pelean por Lucy ni yo podría detener a Natsu ahora- le dijo mirándolos seriamente

-Lu-chan has algo Lu…-Levy se quedó callada mirando a su amiga -¿Lu-chan?-

Lucy miraba como los remolinos chocaban con las abrazadoras llamas una y otra vez, esta sería más bien poseía una mirada inexpresiva sus ojos perdían gradualmente su brillo

-SILVER DERROTALE- grito la rubia

Al oír esto Silver sonrió y golpeo a Natsu el cual se había desconcentrado por lo dicho

-ríndete Salamander, en esta batalla no tienes oportunidad- replico Silver

-Si lo dices por el elemente déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que peleo con alguien que me tiene ventaja- escupió –yo seguiré peleando-

-No me hagas reír-

-entonces no te rías ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!-

-Garras de acero del dragón de agua-

Ambos ataques chocaron levantando una enorme cortina de arena

-Eres solo un niñato debilucho, ni siquiera estoy ocupando todo mi poder- dijo sonriendo Natsu

-No me subestimes cenicero- dijo irritado el oji plata

La pelea con cada impacto se volvían más feroz Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia y Wendy miraban preocupadas a Lucy la cual no se movía

-Lucy ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Erza

-….- dijo Lucy con un susurro inaudible

-Lucy-san ¿qué?- dijo Juvia la cual se percató del movimiento de labios de la rubia

-N…V…P…J…- eran las únicas cosas que se le oían a la maga

-Habla de una jodida vez- reclamo Erza

-Nunca viniste por mi jamás lo iste- dijo al fin Lucy

Tras decir esto lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la maga la cual todavía tenía una mirada inexpresiva y unos ojos sin vida, al ver esto las chicas se preocuparon y voltearon a ver la pelea mientras Lucy repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

¿Dónde estoy? Cierto estoy en la nada están solitario aquí, no se cuándos días han pasado desde que llegue, Diablos no recuerdo nada de nada… Mirai me dio un líquido extraño y luego nada… para cuando despierte ya estaba acá me siento sola… Natsu ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido por mí? ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Silver y Natsu se miraban mutuamente, sus ropas estaban desgastadas por la pelea

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con Lucy?- pregunto Natsu

-Porque es lo único que tengo- dijo Silver

-¿Lo único? Pero esa chica esta también a tu lado como se llamaba Milan, Mitan- comenzó a Nombrar Natsu

-¡Mirai! Pero ella no…- iba a decir pero es interrumpido

-Tú y ella no son realmente hermanos además ella es más vieja- aseguro Salamander

-¿Cómo?- miro incrédulo

-No subestimes la nariz de un Dragon Slayer, niño- dijo sonriendo –pero si ese es el caso Lucy no sería lo mismo no es nada tuyo-

-¡No! Lucy-san yo… la necesito…Mirai- decía entre cortado

-Complejo de hermana- bufo Natsu

-¡Que no somos hermanos!- grito molesto

-Ahora que lo pienso fue ella la que provoco que Lucy este así ahora, ¿Dónde estará?- dijo mirando al publico

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- amenazo

-mmm… una amenaza… me estoy encendiendo- dijo Natsu sonriendo envolviéndose en llamas

Silver ataco a Natsu con múltiples esperas de agua las cuales muchas dieron de lleno al mago de fuego, el cual se paraba tambaleante

-JAJAJA veo que ahora tienes una verdadera razón para pelear- dijo Natsu

-Siempre la tuve y es L…- pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando una patada lo envió unos metros atrás

-¿Lucy? No me jodas, si no nombro a la mocosa no me estarías atacando así- dijo acercándose –Lucy es mi razón de pelear y vivir- le susurro en el oído

Silver molesto golpeo a Natsu en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, Natsu alzo la mirada y para su sorpresa Silver estaba desprendiendo un aura de pelea incluso más grande que antes, su ojos color plata tenían en el centro una pequeña tonalidad azulada mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se formaban pequeños remolinos de agua. De un momento a otro Silver comenzó a atacar a Natsu el cual no alcanzaba a protegerse recibiendo cortadas en su cuerpo _"Este idito va enserio, no, este planea matarme" pensó _el pelirrosa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayo débil al suelo, mientras que todos miraban atónitos esto

-Te lo advertí, te dije que no me subestimaras-

-Lo admito eres muy fuerte- dijo Natsu todavía en el suelo

-sabes algo ella no te ama, creo que es solo culpa- dijo Silver con una sonrisa

-Me dices que te prefiere a ti mismo- dijo Natsu molesto intentando pararse

-No, también pienso que no me quiere a mi aunque a decir verdad creo que yo tampoco… admiración tal vez, pero ¿no me digas que creer que por un año ella te seguía amando?- dijo burlón

-Crees que me la voy a creer, AUCH, yo soy…- sentado en el suelo sujetándose el brazo

-¿su primer hombre? Puede que tengas razón aunque puede haber sido compensación por haber pensado lo peor de ti hacerte sufrir su ausencia por un año- dijo –Tiene un pecho suave y unos labios bueno tu sabes-

-Cabron Tu…-dijo parándose y muy molesto

-Sabes realmente yo no tengo un habito de besar es solo con ella sus labios son dulces- siguió hablando -¿Qué miras? En tu estado no es mucho lo que puedas hacer-

-No me provoques enano- advirtió Natsu

-Realmente no la amo solo la necesitaba para olvidar pasar el rato tal vez- rio

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Estoy aburrida aquí no hay nada ¿Cuándo podre salir de esto? Mirai cuando te vea te… relájate Lucy tú no eres violenta…no tanto… Este lugar es frio Natsu, Natsu ¿Dónde estás? Ven a buscarme este lugar es muy solitario, tengo miedo ¿Por qué no vienes? Me siento sola ¡Ayúdame! La oscuridad me está tragando.

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Natsu ya no pudo más como odiaba la forma en la que el bastardo de Silver le hablaba, el cuerpo de Natsu se envolvió en llamas mientras que en su piel comenzaban a salir escamas. Los presentes que miraban esto se pusieron pálidos no sabían que Natsu podía activar ese poder a voluntad esto pintaba mal

-está loco flamita, va a matar a Silver- dijo un pálido Gray

-Dragon Force- susurro Cana

-esto ya no es una simple pelea- dijo Wakaba y Macao al mismo tiempo

-Natsu-nii está furioso esto no pinta nada bien- dijo asustado Romeo

-Hay que detener a Natsu antes de que comience la pelea- dijo muy tarde Jet

Natsu comenzó a atacar ferozmente a Silver, el al caer al suelo escupió sangre pero volvió a ser golpeado por un molesto Salamnder. Mirai que escucho las palabras de los miembros del gremio miro aterrorizada la escena eso no era lo que quería solo quería que su amado fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba le importaba un bledo el _resto "¿Qué hice? Silver va a morir a este paso" _pensó la joven

Natsu golpeaba una y otra vez a Silver el cual apenas podía moverse, cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia unos fragmentos de cristal lo golpeo haciéndolo caer a la orilla del mar de trasero

-¡QUE COJONES!- se quejó _"¿cristales?"_

-¡No te acerques a Silver! ¡ si das un paso más te mato entiendes!- grito sollozando Mirai

Natsu y Silver la miraban sorprendidos, Silver sabía que Mirai era capaz de todo pero era la primera vez que la veía temblar y llorar de ese modo. Natsu se paró haciendo que Mirai tomara posee de pela

-No me interesa pelear con niñas- dicho esto sonrió –Quieres mucho a Silver, entonces pelea- dijo lo último en un susurro en la oreja de la joven

-Natsu-san la pelea no ha acabado – dijo Silver parándose dificultosamente

-No, ya acabo, estoy cansado- bostezo – además tu no quieres que ella siga llorando ¿no?- dijo apuntando a la chica

Silver miro como Mirai lloraba parada a su lado, se relajó y la abrazo lo cual ella correspondió, Natsu al ver esto sonrió un rival menos para él y comenzó a caminar en dirección del resto de los miembros cuando…

-¡Lucy!- se oyó la voz de las chicas

Natsu al escuchar esto algo en él se estremeció, algo no andaba bien. Tanto el como Silver y Mirai se acercaron veloces una vez frente a ella comenzaron a llamarla constante mente pero no había resultado… de pronto Lucy cayó al suelo quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras mantenía su mirada en la nada y las lágrimas adornaban su rostro cada vez más pálido lo cual fue el porqué del grito de las magas.

-MIRAI- llamo Silver

-¿Q-que pasa Silver?- dijo nerviosa al darse cuenta del tono molesto de Silver

-¿Qué mierda le diste a Lucy-san?- le dijo agarrándola del brazo

-Me lastimas, solo fue una poción de amor y olvido- dijo zafándose del agarre –_que mierda antes me abrazo dulcemente, pensó-_

-¿Amor y olvido?- pregunto Mira

-Si- contesto Mirai la cual comenzaba a preocuparse algo no olía bien aquí

-No puede ser esa poción es peligrosa- dijo alarmada Mira –si no haces algo rápido la Lucy que conocemos no volverá jamás-

-Explícate Mira- exigió Natsu alterado

Mira comenzó a explicar que aquella poción servía para que la persona que la bebiese se enamorara de la primera persona que mire, en este caso Mirai les comento que cuando Lucy despertó le puso una fotografía de Silver frente a ella, de esta manera olvida a su amor verdadero más bien comenzando a odiarlo, pero eso no es todo ya que mientras esta nueva personalidad aparece la antigua es consumida por la soledad hasta que la personalidad original comienza a odiar todo quedando en la oscuridad dejando solo a la nueva personalidad la cual tiende a ser peligrosa al decir esto todos recordaron lo sucedido con Erza, ahora tenía sentido.

-Mira si eso es así… ¿Por qué Lucy esta como ida?- pregunto Erza preocupada

-Además Lucy-san está llorando, Juvia no lo entiende- agrego Juvia casi a punto de llorar por el estado de su Ex-rival de amor

-Eso es porque estamos viendo el estado de la original mientras en consumida- dijo Mira mordiendo su labio inferior de impotencia

-Natsu tu puedes ayudar a Lu-chan- dijo Levy sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Yo?-

-Es cierto Natsu esa técnica tienes que usarla de nuevo con Lucy- hablo Lisanna feliz de encontrar una solución

-Está bien- dijo dudoso ya que no estaba seguro que resultara

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Apoye mi frente en la de Lucy y acto seguido estaba dentro de ella, esta vez no podía ver recuerdos era extraño, solo había oscuridad y nada más, camine sin rumbo hasta que oí unos llantos

-LUCY- grite

La encontré allí estaba Lucy sentada sujetando sus piernas se veía triste y sola me rompía el corazón ver ese semblante enmarcado con lagrimas

-Natsu ¿Viniste por mí?-

-Claro- le dedique una sonrisa

-Te estuve esperando, no sé por cuanto tiempo pero estaba esperando se sintió eterno aquí – me confeso

-Lo siente- la abrase –Te amo, Lucy-

Lucy no se movía esto me estaba matando, durante tres días Lucy ha estado dentro de esta oscuridad diablos ni yo podría soportar algo así

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca de soledad- dijo riendo

-¿Hmm?- solté confuso

La mano de Lucy acarició mi rostro para luego sonreír triste mientras seguía llorando

-Esto debe ser un sueño, creo que dese tanto verte que te imagine incluso tu calor- dijo riendo fingidamente

-Lucy…- susurre

-Sabes cómo esto no es real te voy a comentar algo- dijo parándose pero aun llorando, yo solo la mire

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Realmente la soledad te vuelve loco yo me cree un Natsu imaginario, pero que tiene le diré todo lo que no le he dicho al real

-Sabes Natsu aquí lo he pensado y descubrí la verdadera razón por la que me enamore de ti no fue por lo de sakura u otras cosas que iste por mí- lo mire –fue porque fuiste la primera persona que me vio solo como Lucy, no como Lucky Lucy la hija de los Heartphilia solo fui Lucy para ti eso me hizo feliz-

-Que dices, Lucy es Lucy no importa quien seas siempre serás Lucy aunque seas rara- sonrió el Natsu imaginario

-No sonrías que me harás caer rendida a ti- le solté toque mi rostro y me di cuenta por fin de que lloraba –te amo-

-Yo también te amo- me dijo aunque sea imaginario me siento feliz

Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sabía que no podría salir de aquí y tener a un Natsu imaginario a mi lado me desesperaría un montón

-Natsu, puedes irte- le sonreí

-No- me contradijo

-Vete solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, ¡SAL!- le grite tratando de borrarlo de mi mente

-oye Lucy ¿Cuándo mierda dije que yo no era real?- dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me abrazo y beso, cálido era real ¿Natsu si vino por mí? No cabía duda este calor que me transmiten sus labios era del ni mi imaginación podría copiarlo. Los muros oscuros que nos rodeaban se rompieron y me sentí desaparecer…estaba feliz

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

El lugar se resquebrajaba la oscuridad se desvanecía, la magia había sido anulada Lucy desaparecía feliz frente a mí, sonreí todo termino

-Gracias, espero que siempre puedas ayudarla cuando la tristeza la atrape…eres su luz- sentí una dulce voz

-¿Quién eres?- le dije

-no te preocupes, solo cuida a mi estrellita-

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer mientras miraba confundido a la mujer, de pronto un hombre y un chica se posaron a los lados de ella no lo podía creer ellos eran

-¡MICHELLE! ¡EL PAPA DE LIUCY! ENTONCES TU ERES… - no termine ya que estaba desapareciendo ella solo sonrió y asentido dándome la razón

"Por lo menos tengo su aprobación" pensé mientras sonreía

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Todos miraban expectantes como los dos jóvenes despertaban Natsu fue el primero el cual miraba impaciente a Lucy la cual comenzaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de vida

-Lo siento- susurro leve

-Bienvenida de Vuelta, Lucy- dijeron las chicas

-Estoy feliz de que vuelvas a ser tú- le dijo el peli rosa sonriente

Lucy sonrió dulcemente a sus amigos y novio, estaba en casa

-¡Lucy-san lo sentimos!- gritaron Silver y Mirai al mismo tiempo

-No se preocupen- dijo la rubia parándose del suelo

-Yo… Yo te engañe- dijo Mirai llorando –estaba segada-

-Yo me aproveche estuvo mal- dijo Silver con apenado

-Todos hacemos locuras por amor- dijo Natsu mientras Lucy asentía aprobando lo dicho

-MOCOSOS- dijo el maestro –Si Lucy está bien con esto nosotros también, pero no vuelvan a destruir mi gremio- sentencio el maestro

Todos miraron el hoyo en la pared causado por Natsu cuando golpeo a Silver, Erza le dio una mirada fulmínate pero Natsu solo comenzó a silbar haciéndose el desentendido.

-Bien volvamos al gremio, hay que trabajar para pagar el desastre de Natsu al maestro- dijo Titania suspirando –tendré que dejar a mi dulzura con Jellal- suspiro

-De que hablas erza si tu solo quieres ir a ver a Jellal- bufo Gray haciendo sonrojar a Scarlet

-Lucy-san ¿estás bien?- pregunto Wendy

-Claro, soy fuerte- sonrió

El equipo más fuerte del gremio miro la el tablón de anuncios y sacaron una Misión de Clase S que como paga tenía una gran suma de dinero que alcanzaría para pagar la reparación del gremio, los destrozos que probablemente harían y les quedaría un tanto para ellos. Silver caminaba cabizbaja no se sentía bien por lo ocurrido

-VAMOS SILVER, MIRAI- grito salamander

-¿Nosotros?- dijeron sorprendidos

-Claro ustedes también deben trabajar para pagar eso- señalo Gray la pared

-pero yo ¿están seguros?- dijo entre feliz y nervioso Silver

-Aye, es mejor si somos más- dijo sonriente Happy

-Pero, yo no soy parte de Fairy tail- dijo Mirai

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¿Mira-sama?- dijo la oji azul

-¿Dónde quieres tu marca?- le pregunto sonriente

Mirai sorprendida y temerosa apunto cerca de sus clavículas pero no tan arriba estaba cerca de los pechos, era una marca color lila Mirai la miro y sonrió

-En Fairy Tail todos son bienvenidos- dijo Lisanna que estaba tras de Mira –Pero…-

-¿pero qué?- pregunto temerosa

-Es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu tono de pelo natural?-

Mirai la miro sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia lo de su pelo?, bueno da igual respiro hondo y sus dorados cabellos tomaron un peculiar tono violeta que hacia juego con sus ojos azules casi celeste. Mirai sintió como la llamaban miro a Silver y corrieron donde los esperaban, una vez allí se percató de que todos sonreían no podía creer que hace unas horas Silver y Natsu tenían una ardiente batalla ahora parecían buenos amigos como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Qué pasa Mirai?- le pregunto la rubia

-no es nada, pero Lucy-san yo…- bajo la mirada

-todavía estoy molesta ya me vengare- dijo haciendo tronar los dedos causando que a Mirai le recorriera un sudor frio –Pero mi madre decía que era mejor perdonar y más si era por amor- le guiño el ojo

Mirai se sonrojo y oyó como Lucy le susurraba "pelea por Silver, pero hazlo por ti por tu felicidad sin trucos", Mirai miro a Lucy y sonrió

-Lucy realmente es la mejor-

**CONTINUARA….**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL: "NUEVOS MIENBROS Y AVENTURAS SIN FIN"**


	20. Nuevos miembros y aventuras sin fin FIN

**Capítulo final: Nuevos miembros y aventuras sin fin**

Desde la pelea de Natsu y Silver, La poción de amor y que Mirai se uniera a Fairy Tail ya son dos meses en pocas palabras desde que Lucy volvió de su misión clase SS ya son ocho meses, Levy tiene un saludable embarazo de ya casi cuatro meses y todas están impacientes de saber que será.

-Nee Lu-chan ¿te ves pálida?- le comento preocupada Levy

-No es nada, más bien desde hace un tiempo que despierto mareada y sin mencionar que con ganas de comer cosas raras hace un meses quería comer sandia ¡sandia! En invierno- dijo recordando mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa

-¿Nauseas y apetitos?- le pregunto Levy con una sonrisa

-S-si creo- respondió tímida a la mirada de su amiga

-¿es cierto lo que escucho?- dijo Erza apareciendo por detrás

-¡Erza!- dijo sorprendida Lucy

-Levy será mejor que la llevemos- ignoro a Lucy para dirigirse a Levy

-Claro ahora mismo- se paró Levy

Las dos tomaron a Lucy de los brazos y la arrastraron fuera el gremio mientras Lucy ponía una cara de ¿WTF?, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un edificio totalmente blanco

-¿Q-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto temerosa

Las chicas la ignoraron y solo la siguieron arrastrando hacia dentro del edificio, que tanto como adentro y fuera era blanco, se sentaron en unas sillas mientras Erza hablaba con una mujer

-Esperemos ahora- dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Lucy

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la rubia

Pero igual que antes la ignoraron, pasaron varios minutos hasta que una mujer de bata blanca, cabello marrón peinado como tomate y gafas la llamo, Lucy se paró temerosa mientras Levy y Erza le sonreían haciéndole señas de que fuera, 5 minutos, 20 minutos y así paso el tiempo, luego de un rato Lucy salió pálida como papel del cuarto

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto emocionada Levy

-tengo casi tres meses- dijo Lucy apunto de desmayarse –¡tengo casi tres meses de Embarazo!- dijo aterrada

-Lucy no es para tanto- le comento sonriente Erza pero a la vez pensaba _"Estoy feliz pero igual te golpeare Natsu por tocar a Lucy antes del matrimonio"_

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Solo lo he hecho una vez con Natsu- dijo

-S-solo una vez- dijo Levy incrédula para luego soltar –Le atino justo ese día del mes-

-¡Levy-chan!- dijo Lucy apenada y sonrojada

-Lucy es cierto lo hicieron una vez y bueno ya sabes no muchos lo consiguen al primer intento-

-Cierto Lu-chan es difícil- dijo Levy dándole la razón a Erza

-No me hace feliz escuchar eso- dijo Lucy suspirando

-¿No estás feliz?- pregunto la peli celeste

-¡Lo estoy!- respondió Lucy –Pero el problema aquí es…-

-Natsu ¿Cierto?- dijo Erza y Lucy asentido

Bueno era cierto aquí el único problema era Natsu su infantil modo de ser nunca ha cambiado aunque de vez en cuando se muestre maduro y serio por dentro todavía era un niño y para Lucy cuidar de dos sería muy complicado.

Camino a casa Lucy pensaba detenidamente como le contaría a su novio que serían padres, suspiro para luego entrar en su casa que para su sorpresa no tan sorpresiva el rey de roma ósea Natsu estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de su cuarto, Lucy sintió como los nervios la consumían y se dirigió a paso rígida hacia el

-Natsu-llamo

-Lucy Hola- le sonrió

-Natsu tenemos que hablar- dijo poniéndose lo más seria posible mientras se sentaba en su cama

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado

El corazón de Lucy latía a mil por hora, no sabía que hacer realmente estaba muy nerviosa

-Natsu recuerdas aquella noche donde tú y yo bueno- dijo poniéndose roja

-C-claro- respondió como lo iba a olvidar si esa noche la hizo suya

-Bueno después de aquello ocurrió algo en mi- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto entre asustado e intrigado

-Natsu ¿sabes que es un bebe?- le pregunto

-Claro quien no son pequeñas personas que no hablan, no saben hacer nada, lloran y ríen recuerdo cuando Romeo era así- dijo sonriendo mientras la rubia suspiraba de alivio por lo menos sabia

-N-Natsu y-y-y-yo e-e-e-sssstoy- dijo nerviosa

-vamos Lucy ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto impaciente

La rubia trago duro y se paró frente al del apretó sus puños cerro los ojos y le sonto

-¡Estoy embarazada!- grito

Silencio eso fue lo que paso, Lucy abrió poco a poco los ojos esperando lo peor pero para su sorpresa Natsu se había parado frente de ella para abrazarla, Lucy confundida lo miro, Natsu sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Va a ser papa era la mejor noticia que había tenido bueno después de saber que Lucy tenia los mismos sentimientos que el por ella, de pronto las lágrimas surcaron el rostro del pelirosa

-¡¿Natsu?!- grito alarmada la rubia

-Estoy bien es solo que estoy tan feliz- él dijo apretándola más contra su pecho

-lo entiendes, lo hicimos una sola vez y paso esto. Creo que si quieres volver a intentarlo tendrás que esperar- le dijo algo apenada

-no importa puedo esperar todo el tiempo necesario además ¡Voy a ser papa!- dijo levantando a su novia del suelo

-Natsu bájame- le pidió con una sonrisa

Natsu le hiso caso y la bajo cuidadosamente para luego besarla dando vida a un hermoso beso y de esta manera susurrar un suave te amo. Natsu volvió a abrazar a la rubia recordando todo lo que paso luego de esa noche y algo hizo CLICK en la mente del pelirosa, múltiples imágenes de una imprudente Lucy aparecieron en su mente, la misión clase S que fueron después de la pelea Lucy se las hiso de temeraria y si no hubiera estado el para protegerla la hubieran lastimado y sobre todo que en pleno invierno estaba usando ropa muy delgada

-¡Lucy! Tú no te has cuidado debidamente estos últimos meses- le grito alterado

-Bueno si pero para mí defensa no sabía que estaba embarazada- le dijo con un puchero

Y así se llevaron esa noche discutiendo sobre el tema de cuidarse, al día siguiente Natsu llego feliz al gremio ya que quería darles un anuncio a todos

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- grito entrando de una patada al gremio con Lucy a su lado

Todos saludaron, Lucy por su parte se fue a sentar a la barra mientras Natsu se paraba en una mesa para informar a todos en el gremio (N/A: ¿Por qué estos magos cada vez que quieren decir algo se paran en la mesa?)

-ME CASO CON LUCY EN TRES DIAS-dijo sonriente haciendo escupir de sorpresa a casi todo el gremio

-¿Q-que dices flamita?- le pregunto un incrédulo Gray

-Lo que escuchaste cubo de hielo me caso- dijo

-¿Por qué tan pronto Natsu?- pregunto el Maestro

-Viejo voy a ser papa- soltó sin pelos en la lengua causando el mismo efecto que antes en los miembros mientras Makarov reía a carcajadas diciendo algo de bien hecho chico

Una ola de personas rodearon a Natsu y Lucy, para la sorpresa de todos Lucy llevaba en su mano izquierda un pequeño anillo que afirmaba lo dicho por el pelirosa, Lucy solo sonreí estaba tan feliz que ya nada le importaba

-Nuevos miembros, eh- susurro la rubia

**15 años después**

-MAMA, PAPA Oni-chan y yo nos vamos al gremio- gritaba una niña de catorce años

-Claro solo no destrocen nada ya los alcanzamos- dijo una mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Nos vemos- dijeron ambos niños para luego desaparecer de la vista de su madre

-Se fueron- dijo un hombre de cabellos rosa, cuerpo bien definido y hermosa sonrisa

-Si –suspiro una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios con una dulce mirada

El hombre comenzó a pasar su mano por la pierna de su esposa para luego recibir un pellizco en la mano

-Ni te atrevas nosotros también tenemos que ir- le dijo sonriendo pero con un tono de enfado

-Tsk- soltó

-Vamos no seas así- le dijo depositando un corto beso en sus labios –esta noche te la pago con creces recuerda que nos vamos juntos por unos días y dejaremos a los niños con su tío favorito-

-Entiendo aguantare- dijo algo fastidiado pero feliz

-Ja no fuiste tú el que me dijo una vez que podrías aguantar el tiempo que sea-rio

La mujer se dirigía a la puerta pero es detenida por su marido el cual la besa apasionadamente causando que a la mujer le flaquearan las piernas, al momento de separarse la mujer suspiro sonrojada mientras su marido la miraba

-Tú me conoces no soy del tipo paciente- le sonrió

-Pero por eso te amo- le dijo devolviéndole el beso

La feliz pareja salió de la casa y camino tranquilamente tomados de la mano observando las calles de su amada Magnolia la cual por los años tenía ligeras diferencias aunque no importaban ya que seguía siendo una cálida ciudad, Fairy Tail su amado gremio con los años la apariencia cambio un poco con las múltiples reparaciones que de por si no fueron causadas por Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza y el resto de anormales sino por la nueva y más destructiva generación que los nombraron dejaron.

Lucy y Natsu se miraron para luego sonreír, Natsu se acercó a su esposa y le dijo

-Estas hermosa- con un tono seductor

-Gracias aunque en unos años seré una cuarentona- le dijo deprimiéndose al pensar en ello

-JA pero si todavía parece que estuvieras en tus veinte años- le sonrió

-Tú también, Te amo cariño- le dijo sonrojada

-Yo más que tú a mí, Te amo- le respondió

Se dieron otro beso y para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a las enormes puertas del gremio

-Harías los honores- dijo Lucy sonriendo

-Todo un placer- respondió

Tomo un leve impulso y golpeo la puerta con una sola patada abriéndolas de par en par ruidosamente

-YA ESTAMOS AQUI- grito alegremente

-BIENVENIDOS- respondieron de la misma forma los presentes en los cuales había tanto niños como adultos

-YA LLEGARON PAPA, MAMA- dijeron dos pequeños

-Si- respondió Lucy sonriendo

-Aunque no nos quedaremos- miro pícaramente a Lucy Natsu lo cual fue captado de inmediato por los niños y dijeron

-Se Gusssssstan y van a ser cosas succciiiias- dijeron divertidos

-No le copien a Happy- dijeron avergonzados la pareja

Todos reían, Lucy miro a todos y cada uno de los miembros para sonreír con dulzura mientras una lagrima corría sobre su mejilla

-Mama ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la niña

-No es nada son solo lágrimas de….Amor-sonrió

La niña sonrió de vuelta y fue donde su padre, hermano y amigos estaban. Lucy los miraba tiernamente

-Venga Lucy Hagamos una Misión- grito Natsu

-Claro, pero con buena paga hay que pagar por los destrozos que causaras-

Nada cambia en Fairy tail no importa cuánto crezcan, cuanto sufran, cuanto odien, cuanto rían y se diviertan ellos siempre serán el gremio más ruidoso y re confortable de todo Fiore el cual derrama como Lucy le dice a sus hijos lágrimas de amor por los suyos, pero la historia no termina aquí ya que como siempre una nueva generación trae una nueva aventura después de todo si no hay una buena aventura con explosiones y destrozos esto no sería Fairy Tail.

**FIN**

**Si han leído hasta aquí significa que han leído el final de lágrimas de amor, bueno para ser honesta no termina aquí falta el epilogo así que espérenlo.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "EPILOGO"**


	21. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

¡HOLA! Me llamo…. Mejor dejémoslo para el final, les presentare a la nueva generación de Fairy Tail, bien comencemos

Elliot Strauss es el hijo de Elfman y Evergreen, tiene el cabello castaño como su madre y unos ojos azules como su padre, a diferencia de su padre que predica lo de ser todo un Hombre y de su madre que se auto proclama ser la reina de las hadas él se llama a sí mismo _"ORE-SAMA" _suele decir cosas como _"arrodíllense ante MI grandeza ustedes MIS súbitos"_ a mí me parece que vio mucho Soul eater y le quedo gustando el personaje de Black star que se yo, a casi lo olvido Elliot tiene 18 años y usa magia de Take over animal y Beast.

Ahora los Fernández la hija mayor de Erza y Jellal se llama Jeanne de 17 años tiene el cabello del color de su padre y los ojos de su madre a diferencia de su madre es bastante calmada dicen que saco la personalidad de su padre pero no lo siniestro y retorcido jamás entenderé a lo que se refieren con ello y el hijo menor de la familia se llama Sieglein y tiene 8 años es la réplica exacta de su padre solo que es pelirrojo y su carácter que es idéntico al de su madre aunque tiene una apariencia inocente, Jeanne utiliza la magia de su padre y Sieg-kun usa la de su madre.

Los que siguen son los Fullbuster Yuki el hijo mayor de 14 años es un jodido pervertido exhibicionista como su padre aunque el tío Gray es mi tío favorito es muy amable y divertido, Yuki tiene el pelo del color de su madre pero con la apariencia de su padre y después esta Umi de 12 años ella es adorable (sonrojo) se parece a la tia Juvia pero con el color de pelo del tío Gray, Yuki usa magia de agua y Umi magia de hielo, irónico ¿no?.

Los Redfox la hija mayor se llama Meru de 15 años es parecida a su madre pero con los ojos y cabello del color de su padre y lo peor de todo es que tiene el jodido carácter del tío Gajeel solo su apariencia es linda y los otros son los gemelos Lio y Ruka (es como Lucas pero se pronuncia Ruka) son unos traviesos niños de solo 6 años tienen el cabello y ojos de su madre pero con la apariencia de su padre son inocentes y divertidos, Meru usa las dos magias que heredo de sus padres pero al contraria de Meru Lio solo domina la escritura sólida y Ruka la de dragón.

Tía Lisanna y Tío Freed tiene una pequeña niña de 2 años de cabello verde y ojos azules, no tengo mucho que decir de ella ya que todavía no despierta la magia que tiene en su interior pero todos creemos que será impresionante pero aún es muy pequeña.

Tía Mira y Tío Laxus…digo el maestro Laxus tiene un hijo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de 16 años se llama Yoh es amable pero a la vez temible su magia de satán y DS de rayo lo hacen realmente poderoso. Dicen que el pronto hará la prueba de nivel para volverse mago clase S espero que apruebe Yoh es genial.

Creo que con ellos es suficiente ahora sin más preámbulos les presento al magnifico, poderoso, espectacular Ju…

-¡Oni-san! Quita esa cara de idiota me das escalofríos- me grito mi molesta hermana

-Cállate Runa- le digo de vuelta

-Papa y Mama llegan hoy- me dijo feliz

-Que bien-le contesto sonriendo

Ahora si perdón por la interrupción me llamo Juig se lee como Yui pero con la G al final mi padre quería llamarme Fireball o Dragfire tiene un pésimo gusto para los nombre como se lo agradezco a mama haber escogido mi nombre, la de antes era mi hermana menor aunque solo por un minuto Runa tiene el cabello de color rosa como papa con unos cuantos mechones rubios y unos ojos café como chocolate se parece un montón a mama un secreto le gusta Yoh jijiji y creo que a él también, y yo me parezco a papa solo que tengo el cabello rubio y mechones rosa, todos se burlan de la combinación de colores en nuestro pelo dicen que parece helados combinados son unos pesados, a diferencia de mi hermana yo soy un tanto más centrado pero de vez en cuando a los genes de papa me controlan.

-Oni-san llegaron-

-Voy- le dugo

Hoy papa y mama llegaron de su misión, dijeron que nos darían una increíble sorpresa ¿Qué será?

-Ju-chan Ru-chan- dijo mi madre "_como odio que me llame Ju-chan"_

-Tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo sonriente mi padre, _sí que es genial_

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mi hermana

-Bien verán- dijo mama ¿Sonrojada?

-VAN A SER HERMANOS MAYORES- grito mi padre alzando los puños en llamas

-Ya veo…- oye espero ¿Qué dijo?- repítelo, Papa-

-Serán hermanos- dice con simpleza

-Seré una One-sama-grito mi tonta hermana

Tendré un hermanito que bien, aunque algo me preocupa ¡¿Cómo DIABLOS SERA EL CABELLO DE EL o ELLA?!, sé que no es importante pero para mí si qué tal si su pelo está más combinado que el mío y de Runa será incluso más extraño…ahhh dejémoslo así por ahora hay que disfrutar la noticia.

-Papa vamos a celebrar- le digo sonriendo

-Ese es mi FireBall- me dice mientras revuelve mi cabello

-Que no me llames así- le dije con un puchero

-te dejare de llamar así si me vences- me dice

-cuando quieras barro el piso contigo viejo- le digo encendiendo mi puno, si uso magia de fuego

Y como era de esperarse mi padre y yo comenzamos una ardiente pelea literalmente hablando bolas de fuego iban y venían hasta que al final todo el gremio se vio influenciado en la pelea, en pocas palabras más pronto de lo que canta un gallo el gremio tendría que remodelarse de nuevo. Y aquí termino, creo que la nueva generación de Fairy Tail seguirá creciendo con los años… Nos vemos algún día tal vez. BYE-BYE se despide Juig Dragneel.

**FIN definitivo**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado "Lagrimas de amor" agradezco a quienes leyeron hasta el final esta historia me gustó mucho escribirla. Ahora quiero hacer aclaraciones sobre los nombres:**

**Ju****de + ****Ig****neel= Juig y ****Na****tsu + ****Lu****cy (****Ru****shi)= Runa o Luna como quieran**

**No quise usar el de Nashi porque era muy repetido, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón haberla leído.**

**Sakura hitsu, Ankoku no ojou-sama, patashifyDragneel, Mere mitsuky Taiyoukay, CrazyGrilOtaku,yukiko17,alinekiryuu,emoneko, circeAlbina, maxcron, liziprincsama, nata, rushi111 y Lee Ab Kio.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS ADRADESCO DE CORAZON ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA NOS VEREMOS LUEGO.**

**ADIOS**


End file.
